


Two-Faced

by pocketHealer



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: 50's era, AU, Alcohol Usage, Blood, Consent, Crime, Dirty Talk, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Racism, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smut, Torture kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: Shadow is assigned a partner who is Sonic the Hedgehog, the rising star of the department. But how well will they work together with their differences? And will they finally solve the elusive Eggman case?





	1. The Case That Makes or Breaks You

The fan continuously spins, cooling down the heated air within the small cluttered room below, it's rather dusty blades spinning endlessly for one singular purpose. The room was utterly disastrous as there were barely any room to walk around in, due to the many files and books littered upon the wood flooring. Said papers towered above all else, nearly reaching the ceiling. The filing cabinets was hardly closed due to the overbearing amount of paperwork, files and cases it contained inside. 

But it was a orderly mess for the hedgehog who works within it. A disastrous organization. Chaotic as it may be however, everything was shockingly in alphabetic order from A to Z.  Even the magazines above the coffee table in the middle of the room were piled in a orderly mess.  

The clock hanging over the work desk ticked agonizingly slow... It was a slow, hot, unbearable day. 

Within the black leather chair sat a ebony black hedgehog, his red-orange eyes staring deeply into the case folder's picture that it provided for it's viewer to see. His mind trailed off into the world of " what ifs " and different scenarios that might of played out if he was there at the scene. The more he stared at it the more he wanted to take the case alone withiut own without any obstacles in his way- such obstacles were the legal law and other law enforcement such as the others. 

Frustrated with the system and his conflicting thoughts he sighed heavily, irritated about whether or not doing the case on his own terms and rules or following his mind? Following what's right? He closed the folder then slides it over across his desk, not wanting to see that photo- he might go insane if he continued to stare at it and attempt put the pieces together himself.

The hedgehog leaned back against the black leather seat, his head slightly turned towards the closed window. Between the dusted blinds was a street, teeming with civilians and various vehicles, driving around the streets with little to no worries. How ignorant they were, minding their own business without a care in the world, such ignorance is bliss. Something he secretly envied.

" Shadow?." A knock came after his name was called. Without his approval for entering, the door opens inwards. 

Standing in the doorway with the knob within her hand was his desk partner. Rouge the Bat. Always prettied up and enticing as usual, even for a professional environment such as a police station. Wearing a tight magenta suit- in which her blouse was opened, revealed cleavage. Her skirt was short, revealing bare legs that made countless Mobians drool from the sight of them. 

She raised her brow at Shadow who seems to be thinking too hard for his own good. Aside from the usual stressed endorsed hedgehog, her eyes scanned the room he resided in. He is literally rotting away within that misty room for he hasn't left that place for a week ever since the Maria Case. Rouge crosses her arms, glad to tell him the 'exciting' news, for this will surely make him leave that cluttered disaster he seemed to thrive in. 

" The boss has decided to put you on a special case." She said in a straightforward manner. Her voice was enchanting to the ear, it had some sass to it. 

Shadow did not turn his head to Rouge but he was intrigued about this new and 'special' case. " That's all the news you have for me? Rouge?." Shadow did not want to speak long with Rouge, or anyone as a matter of fact, they annoy him too much as of late.

The bat scoffed, " You sound so enthusiastic about it." Sarcastically she spoke, " but no. The boss has decided to change your room and..." 

Shadow quickly turned his head and squinted at her in disbelief. Change his room? What for? If his room made the boss so upset then he should of told Shadow instead of making him work in a different office. And why did Rouge stop? " And what?." 

" Well..." she pauses, trying to carefully piece together words so Shadow wouldn't have a tantrum. " Remember the Emerald Bank incident?." 

" Yes, but what does that have anything to do with me?." He quickly questioned, brow raised. He was getting impatient to know the answer it was clearly evident in Shadow's tone.

" The low tier cop that took out those goons has been promoted to detective- and is your new partner." 

He jolted up, out of his seat, hands slammed against the desk. " The boss must be insane if he thinks that I'm going to work with that inexperienced hedgehog!." Shadow was in denial. How could the boss pair him up with a immature child? With his voice raised and clearly upset, Rouge crosses her arms, rolling her eyes. There he goes. 

Rouge shrugged her shoulders, she can't really do anything in particular since she is just a messenger woman who works with Shadow and the boss specifically. " Up to you Shadow, you either work with him or you can go with the arson team downstairs. Your work will start today but over the weekend you must move your things, sweetie, if not then the boss will mostly pop a vein, if you know what I mean." She chuckled before taking the knob and began to close the door gently. 

" Oh! Before I forget; Sonic has the case of what you two need to do. He's downstairs, egear." She emphasized, closing the door softly, hearing a audible 'click' afterwords. 

Shadow gritted his teeth, his fingernails digging into his palms. 

_How in the hell did I get paired up with HIM?! He is a joke to all hedgehog kind. I read his file- a cocky arrogant child who is too quick-witted to think things through. Can't take things seriously. Types like him make me all the more reason to work alone._

Shadow looks down to the beautifully made picture frame rested above his desk. Within it was a old man, a girl and himself, smiling happily without a care in the world. His anger began to die down the more he looks at the girl. Some say that pictures capture the small moments of one's life and freezes it forever; good or bad. The hedgehog calms down, now standing upright. 

The Maria Case has changed him, he will never forget it. If it means that he must work with a child to keep others safe then so be it, but if Sonic even remotely slows him down then he won't go back for him. Millions of other lives matter to him more than one screw up. 

Downstairs in the lobby was the blue hedgehog, impatiently tapping his foot down on the sleek floor at a notably fast speed. Within his left hand was the case file labelled 'Robotnik Case'. It is a murder case, something that takes a lot more brains than a simple shoot out or thievery.

His fur was a beautiful deep azure color while his eyes were a vibrant light green the resembled a emerald. His suit was a light sandy brown while the tie was similar to his fur, which was blue. Sonic the Hedgehog is a first year cop yet had shown very much promise and capabilities that has impressed Chief of Police and the mayor. For that, he has went up from low tier cop to vice detective. 

The impatient hedgehog checks the time around his wrist. 1:45 pm. They have plenty of time to go to the scene but he personally doesn't like waiting, it makes him uncomfortably anxious and bored. 

Coming around the corner was the famous black hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog. Wearing a black suit, red tie and black dress shoes. For a detective he has the hostile and wicked appearance but his record and file shows otherwise. From what Sonic knows about Shadow, the other has the capability of working with the higher ups- dealing with Hollywood affairs and personal cases, but he chooses to work with the normal civis. Why? That had always baffled him . Rouge had told Sonic that Shadow isn't the one to do small talk, he only talks when necessary. 

" You ready to go? Partner?." Sonic half smirked, already feeling pumped to work with the best detective in the station. He was egear like any new homicide detective was. His voice was mischievous but serious at the same time- it puzzled Shadow. 

Without even a glance at Sonic, Shadow took the file from the other and opened it, walking out the door. 

" She wasn't kidding..." Sonic mumbled to himself, seeing first hand Shadow's icy and distant personality. But it doesn't matter, every living being has different personalities, right? Sonic followed the black hedgehog but he kept a comfortable distance from the other. For now. 

Sonic's distance was too close for his comfort but deals with it. _A job is a job till the end of the day_ Shadow said tk himself as he walked out of the station, using his shoulder to push the feont door open while his eyes trailed the words and sentences of the primary description of the overall crime within the folder. By memory he knows where his vehicle is parked so no need to look up and find it. 

" No body?." He whispered to himself, comfused about the description. 

Sonic heard Shadow and decided to make his move, talking to Shadow. Before he could jump into full blown conversations he has to talk about work first with the other. " Yeah, they found no body but they did find blood splatter and drips on the flooring and seating." 

" It's very weird..." Sonic added " At first I thought it was foul play. Y'know? Pretending to get killed or die just to get out of a relationship or take the insurance claims but even the suspect's wallet and personal information is still in the car." 

Shadow opens the driver's door but he doesn't get inside yet. " Listen...Sonic." what a cocky name, matches perfectly with his personality. " I will say this once; Don't get in my way or slow me down. Understand?." He warned from across the vehicle. He then takes a seat, closing the car door beside him.

A chilling shock went down Sonic's spine but he liked the thrill of danger, love the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his body like lightning, how can he not resist not following Shadow's little demand? What is the other going to do to him? Kill him? The ebony detective does seem to have the power and mental will to take someone's life but Sonic has faced danger everyday before entering the police academy and station so he isn't the least bit frightened by the other nor what happens in this city of opportunities. Cheekily he smirked, " Sure, Shadow." 

Those words did not assure him at all. Sonic gets in the passenger's side, shutting the car door with a slam. Handing the folder to Sonic, Shadow turns on his vehicle then began to drive towards their destination, pulling out from the curb.

The image of the photoed scene made Sonic ponder about what transpired in that vehicle last night. It said that the blood has went dry due to the cold air of yesterday but it was like the suspect or suspects just disappeared out of thin air. No foot prints, weapons or empty bullet shells or even witnesses. He won't give up on this case though, especially since it's his first with the famous Shadow but how in the hell are they going to crack this before it turns cold?


	2. Robotnik's Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow head towards the scene of the crime.

Sonic was fairly new to San Francisco, Central Ciity, living the majority of his life in Station Square, New York with his siblings. He moved here with his siblings in order to start over, have a much more better life than the Mobius Zone. Such a Zone was created by humans in which the Mobian populace all live. Manic and Sonia wanted to be in the music busniess but he himself wanted to be a officer (before the promotion). Yes, they begged him to continue to be their lead singer and guitarist, however he is the oldest and has to protect his little siblings and support them in any way he can, correct? What Sonic would used to say to them when they were kids was:" Cheer up, I'll sort everythin' out kiddos." Thinking of his siblings made the azure hedgehog feel a bit home sick but after five minutes of heavy silence between him and Shadow, he got over it.

One thing is for sure about this place, it has a spot on view of the golden gate bridge and the ocean- even if he hates large bodies of water. His eyes gazed upon the trolly cars passing by, the large colorful buildings and the many people who walked by in the streets. 

Sonic turns his head, staring out to the frontal view of the car. " Hey? Shads? What do you think of the case?." He asked, breaking the unbearably cold ice. 

Shadow focused on the road, but he spoke without looking at the other- the sudden nickname threw his thoughts off but he replied, though he'll talk to Sonic about making up stupid nicknames. " I imagine there is more to it than meets the eye." He usually never focuses on the direct scene. Sometimes suspects scatters around evidence to make their trail harder to find. Hiding them, cleaning the evidence or downright throwing them away. One has to think like a criminal in order to follow them, a art he has mastered. 

" Huh..." Sonic looks down to his lap in which the picture was open to him. [ _More than meets the eye_.] He thought to himself, [ _It sounds cryptic but challenging at the same time. I like it_. ]. The minutes go by as well as the scenery. The radio was on, playing some jazz in the background to make things less 'awkward' between the two but it made no difference other than ending the silence. 

Eventually the two entered the industrial district, Shadow pulls up to the factory where the crime took place. Sonic and Shadow exit out the vehicle, examining their surroundings, especially Sonic due to never seeing this area before. The working locals crowded around over by the front entrance, fenced off and guarded by several officers. 

" Shadow the Hedgehog? " a human officer said as he steps towards the well dressed Mobian, unsure if this was the 'famous detective' everyone gossipped about. 

" Yes, now explain to me what happened 24 hours ago." He demanded in a serious but calm attitude. As the officer explained Shadow took out his favorite cigarettes from his breast pocket. 

[ _Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I have heard his name a few times before. Gerald would say his name here and there, and even outside of family, Robotnik was a well known scientist and inventor in the public eye._ ]

Sticking the cigarette in his tanned lips he began to light it. " Me and my...partner-" that was difficult to say such a pathetic word that he has tonnow associate himself with, " will take it from here. Just make sure no civis get in our way till the investigation is over." With a nod, the officer left; he knows his place in the authorative hierarchy system. Officers being the lowest of the low.

Speaking of his partner...where is that annoying blue hedgehog? Shadow looks around the rocky, dusty parking lot but no sign of the other anywhere. Shadow inhaled the smoke before he softly blows it between his lips; he may dislike Sonic but he rather not have the other get into trouble only for him to save his ass. 

Walking towards the abdanonded vehicle he examined the outside of it. A white 1943 Lincoln with red leather seating. There seems to be no external or internal damage. His gloved fingers trailed over the warm heated metal of the vehicle, eyes boring into the car as he thought how this all played out in his own image. Clearly inside there were drips and splatters of blood, mostly in the front passenger seat. 

[  _Foul play._ ] he concluded. 

He noticed a open compartment where the front passenger seat was. Reaching his hand in he took the dirty brown wallet. Taking out the ID he reads over the information. 

Sonic approaches Shadow who was looking over the scene. He was slightly out of breath due to running all around this factory for any sort of evidence but he finally has a witness in what happened prior. " Shadow." He said the other's name, out of breath. 

Turning he sets the wallet back down where he found it before directly staring at Sonic, brow raised. " What?."

" A witness named..." he took out his notebook, opening the first page, " Jamison Clyde saw what happened to Ivo." 

Shadow found that hard to believe due to the fact that him and other officers couldn't find not one witness to the foul play, but he must take what information is given to him- he'll be damned if he lets this case go cold. " What was their statement?." He tossed the used cigarette to the gravel ground, stepping over it to extinguish the ash. 

Vibrant green eyes watched as the cigarette got crushed under Shadow's foot, he gulped dryly before reading the statement. " Robotnik was not alone. According to what he said, the man was with a hedgehog. It was dark out so visibility was down near nothing but according to the witness he said that the hedgehog had pointed up quills and lacked...feet."

His expression was extremely confused; so much so that his head was unknowingly tilting. Eyes squinted at Sonic, trying to comprehend a hedgehog walking or performing any everyday life without feet. This was a rare reaction from Shadow. " They must be drunk, out of their mind if they want me to believe that such a thing occurred." He scoffed. Snatching the notepad from Sonic's hands he reads over the notes. 

" Hey! A statement is a statement, I didn't come up with this!." Sonic said, irritated, " Aside from that, I am curious as to who this hedgehog is." 

Shadow was quiet as he read over the notes. Skeptical. But sometimes wild statements like this can be true- but just to be sure, Shadow copies the witness statement in his own notepad, using the car as a solid flat surface to write on.

" I guess we're still at square one?." 

He shook his head. " No." He closes the notebook, handing it over to Sonic once he was done with it. " Robotnik must have acquaintances or family that can tell us where to find him during day or night time hours. If not then I have my own means of finding a missing person's case." 

" Really? Well while you do that, I will see what the public knows." He smirks cockily. 

Shadow crosses his arms, instantly figuring out what Sonic's plan is. " Undercover?." 

He nodded his head, crossing his ien arms, " That's right. I haven't been around this place for very long so I doubt the entire city will know who I am this quickly." He turns his head, eyes gazing out to the local bar right across the street from the factory, " See what the civilians gossip about and hear the latest info." 

[  _Hearing gossip from the public? Not a bad idea, for a child._ ] 

" Alright, but you will be on your own, remember that. Meanwhile I will be collecting blood samples to take back to the lab while you run the licence plate." Shadow plotted down. " Tech support will arrive here to scrub the area down for any more blood."

Sonic nodded his head, " You got it." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today has been a exhausting day. Opening his door then closing it behind him, Shadow inhaled then exhaled, glad to be back home in his solitude. 

" Shadow? Shadow? Is that you?." A faint but fairly excited voice came through the master bedroom. Removing his dress shoes he entered the living room, his free hand loosening his tie so he can breathe properly. Exiting the bedroom was a pink hedgehog whose hair was shoulder length but extremely cute. " You're home! Oh thank goodness! I'm so happy!." She smiled widely. Holding her bare hands to her heart. 

Somewhat solitude.

Shadow fell upon the couch, dropping his suitcase in the process. He was exhausted mentally. 

Amy Rose was his girlfriend- acted more like a wife in all honesty but he didn't necessarily care, it was welcoming and comforting to be close to someone that cares for you. Someone who fills in that emptiness and soothes the past scars and pain with love and affection.  

Making her way to the tired black hedgehog laying on the couch, Amy sat down by Shadow, her fingers began to scratch and message her boyfriend's quills, earning her a muffled grunt, following by a loud yet somewhat contained purr. His weak spot. She can visibly see him biting down on his lower lip; Amy couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself. " Rough day?." She asked softly as she continued to scratch and loosen his sharp quills. 

Shadow shifted, setting his head over her lap. " By now you should already know that answer." He hummed, eyes beginning to droop as he felt relaxed. 

Amy huffed, but continued to soften Shadow for she is the only one who knows how to ease him. Her fingers began to scratch and rub over the base of his ears. " Well I still want to know how your day went, your day is more important than mine's!." Leaning down she places a small kiss upon his head. 

" Busy." 

"...You don't have to be do vague about it." She puffs out her light peach cheeks. 

Shadow sighed heavily, she won't budge till she gets what she wants, stubborn as always but he liked that about her. He shifts once more, his face now looking up to Amy. " Got a partner at the station." He grumbled, face palming himself out of sheer irritation. Even Sonic's mere voice annoyed him to no end. " After that I was assigned a case- the most difficult one I have ever came across." He closes his eyes, relaxing. " By now, tech support most likely scrubbed the place for the tiniest drop of blood or any hair samples. I recently dropped the current and visible samples to the lab boys to test." 

She listened intently, eyes gazing upon Shadow, admiring his face and those strange red markings she fell in love with. Idly she pets his head; Amy doesn't understand the whole 'detective' thing aside from the basics but no matter what she still wants to comfort Shadow and lessen up his heavy thoughts about work. " Really? I know you'll crack open this case! You're the greatest detective I know!." She said, utterly positive that he will overcome this obstacle. 

Reaching his hand out to her he places it over her cheek, thumb thoughtfully caressing it. 

Amy hums, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face into his gloved hand. " I know you can do this, Shadow. Just believe in yourself." 

The black hedgehog scoffed before breaking into laughter, catching the pink one off guard. After his laughter died down he sat up, " Your words are too cheesy for me to even take seriously." He grinned as he gets off of the couch. Amy followed suit.

" Hey! I only speak the truth! I- where are you going? Shadow?!." The detective continued to make his way towards the kitchen. " Argh! I want to bash your head in!." Amy began to hit Shadow's back out of her small fit of anger but it did no harm to him whatsoever, in fact he didn't feel a thing. 

After her cute bickering and eating her leftover dinner she made, the black hedgehog took a shower and got ready for bed. Though he won't be necessarily sleeping since he sometimes brings work home with him, despite Amy's objection and arguements about it. 

Sipping a cup of tea she made for him, Shadow reads over the copied notes he took from Sonic and began to think. Silent. 

[  _A hedgehog with pointed up quills and no feet? Sounds like something straight out of a horror novel..._ ]

Amy slides into bed beside Shadow, physically and mentally tired as she had a long day at work too...but she is happy that she can see her boyfriend every night, always so handsome and self collected at all times. 

"...What?." 

Amy blinked her eyes before realizing what she was doing. " Oh! Uhm...nothing, nothing." Her cheeks flushed, head turning away from his fierce eyesight. Even now he can just 'feel' him boring holes into her head from his mere gaze. 

" It must be something if you were staring at me like that." He sets the black notebook to the nightstand by him, only to wrap his arms around her lithe frame. 

Amy shook her head, " N- no...it's nothing." She can feel his hot breaths going down her neck, his chest fur rubbing against her back and those strong arms...around her waist. If he continues to hold her like this then she might pass out from embarrassment. " I swear! Stop looking at me!." 

Shadow lightly gnaws over her neck then plants a kiss over the teased skin. " You're a terrible liar." He whispered, smirking as he hungrily licks his cainies, preying upon the girl within his grasp.

 She squeaked, but opens herself up to Shadow, tilting her head so more of her neck could be exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you played L.A. Noire or Bioshock, then imagine those eras.


	3. Match Made in Heaven(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic meets a new friend while Shadow spends time with his lover.

He sips down another shot, the whisky burned his throat, he can feel it coursing through his body like a lava flow, but it felt good. Too good to resist another. It was happy hour, the only opportunity to get all the drinks he wanted, the only time to be truly adventurous, the only time to lose himself. He was never a drinker back in the Mobius Zone, oh no. He was quite sober for most part, if not all of his life, but the moment he came here things took a turn for the worst, drinking wise. 

Sonic placed his hand on the side of his head, trying to understand this vague case. Trying to understand Shadow.

" You okay? Need a glass of water?." A kind voice asked. 

Looking up, Sonic meets the bartender's eyes, which were a bright gold color. The hedgehog himself was very...unusual for his quills flared out in the front of his head. Most hedgehogs have quills on the back of their heads not only for protection but to also not be slowed down by the wind when they run. Sonic adjusts himself, " Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled, his eyes going elsewhere. 

The bartender looked at the blue hedgehog, finding that lie almost impossible to believe. But a customer is a customer, he suppose. " Hm, if you say so, but if you need something don't be afraid to ask." He said with a small friendly smile. The bartender turned halfway till he heard mumbling behind him. 

Sonic chuckled to himself. " First time in a bar and the bartender is actually nice. Just my luck." Sonic usually drank indoors in the privacy of his home, hidden away from all viewing eyes and future disappointments.

Was that a compliment? Or was the other buzzed or drunk? By now it was hard to tell. " I mean...I don't know how my other bar kin act towards their customers but..." He is unsure what to say towards those words. " I'm just naturally friendly?." 

" Mhm...thats good. Being friendly can go a long way, take it from me. Oh, and you mind giving me another shot? Bud? Rather not be sober right now." 

The bartender was hesitant to give this particular customer another drink but...he can't say " No " to the other, so he does what he is told. He takes the half full bottle of whiskey and pours another shot. " What's your name?." The customer asked.

The white hedgehog sighed, hating this job to the fullest. " Silver the Hedgehog." He puts away the bottle under the counter.

" Silver..." Sonic says the other's name slowly. " It's a pretty nice name. It suits you." He smirked, taking the shot and gulping it down quickly.

Right then and there Silver lightly blushed but he turned his head right before the other noticed. " Yeah...uh...thanks for the compliment." He took a quick breath, calming himself down. Turning his head he looks at the other hedgehog, " What's your name?." 

Sitting upright the azure hedgehog places his hand over his waist, grinning widely. " I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, ex-singer and guitarist." He said with pride. 

" You can sing and play guitar? Multitalented aren't you?." Silver chuckled, wiping the counter with a clean rag. Hopefully he's talking to a sober enough hedgehog, it'll be a shame if the other was lying in some way, shape or form.

" What can I say? I'm more than meets the-" 

[ _I imagine there is more to it than meets the eye_ ] 

Sonic closed his mouth, a audible pop is heard from is jaw, his eyes slowly going down to his filled shot glass. Shadow has been on his mind the entire day; he can't stop thinking about him. His intense eyes that stares into his very soul, that baritone voice...and his overall attitude, it was as everything that he wanted to see in a Mobian. Someone who is strong enough to not only take care of themselves but can also face danger without a second thought.

" Sonic? Hey? Are you alright?." Silver asked, truly concerned about Sonic and his well being as of right now. The alcohol must be affecting his mind by now.

" Yeah..." He he finally responded. " Guess I'm just really out of it." 

" I can understand that." Silver scanned the bar- it was empty aside for one or two customers here, sitting on either side of the room. But the white hedgehog couldn't help but feel sympathy for the other, drowning himself away in alcohol like so many others. It hurts his heart to see sadness and false happiness, hope coming from the booze everyone seems to depend on. " Sonic? Was it? You mind if I..." He knew that this was risky- against bar policy and the rules but Sonic looks like a good guy to talk to and...get to know. " If I take you someplace nice?." 

Boggled he looks up to the white hedgehog, baffled. " What? Where? Why me?." 

Hidden within the rag his fingernailss dug into the wet fabric, " For months I have seen nothing but sorrow and false happiness all because of...these." He turns his body halfway, letting Sonic see all the alcohol and booze up for display. " I...I-." Silver bit his bottom lip. Hard. 

Sonic tilted his head, confused as to why Silver is saying all this stuff and telling him in the first place. If he hates working here so much then why did he want to be a bartender? It sounds too suspicious, even in his current buzzed state.

" Do you think you can stay around after my shift is over? If you can't then I don't mind, I just need someone to talk to in a nice place is all." 

Sonic reads every little facial expression Silver was making, not holding back on his emotions- rather cute coming from another male, he must be the sensitive type. " Yeah, sure Silv." He smiled faintly towards the other. " So, y'mind telling me why your quills are located in the front instead of the back?."

" Ah...well..." He smiled, laughing a tad bit. " I'm not a 'normal' hedgehog like everyone else." He idly scratches the side of his cheek with his fingernail. " Due to my quills being up there, I can't run or curl up, but what I lack in that, I make up in mind." Silver said with pride in his tone. 

" What?." Sonic cocked his head to the side, squinting at the other, utterly puzzled, " You a mind reader or something?." 

Silver thought about it for a couple of seconds. " Kinda? But not exactly." He leans in, whispering to Sonic; doesn't want his boss to catch him talking about his powers. " I can move things with my mind. Watch." 

His face was awfully close to Sonic's, near nose to nose. 

Using his free hand, Silver looks over to the lone glass cup a few inches away from Sonic. With a flick of his finger the glass faintly glowed a cyan blue color, it reminded Sonic of the stars he would often watch with Elise. Without any sudden movement from the other, the glass began to slide over to the two till the end of the glass tapped Sonic's elbow. 

" See?." Silver smirked to himself, feeling quite special for having this phenomenal power. " The two other people who can control such powers is my good friend Blaze and my boss. They both aren't here so I'm looking after the place till they return." 

Sonic was amazed by such a incredible power. He noticed that Silver's hand began to glow the same cyan color, and above his hand was a brightly glowing ring- what's that all about? " Well dazzle me impressed! You really are somethin' else." 

Silver leaned against the counter. His heart thumped quickly within his chest and his cheeks lightly flushed a rosy red. " Not a lot of people know of my skills; even if they did it would frighten them." His expression turns blue. " Not to mention my boss doesn't like it when I show people all  _that_."

" What? People shouldn't be afraid of your powers. They're stunning! Hey, let's go." Taking Silver by his wrist the undercover detective went around the counter in order to take Silver out. He knows that this is hasty and could cost Silver his strict job but hey, there is always more room in his place to stay at when things got tough for the other.

" W- Wait! Stop! I- gah! Sonic!." He was going to get into so much trouble... " But he oddly felt...'free' in a sense.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "...I see." 

Behind the bar was empty. No sign of the doll that operates it. What a shame. Seems that Silver needs even more punishment for abandoning his duties, especially on a beautiful night like this. He easily gets distracted, anyone that sweet talks him he falls hard for that person.  

" Sir?." Blaze steps in front of him, concerned. 

Predatory green eyes viewed the empty bar. " You shall take over till lights out. I will find Silver on my own since the boy cannot follow the simple instructions I had given him." He takes his leave, turning towards the back exit. 

_I give him what he wants, I provide him with everything his heart desires and yet he runs off. When will he learn that I am his home? The only person that can love him and make him forget his pain, his past. When I find him he will regret running off once and for all._

Sighing heavily Blaze closes the door for her boss. " Oh Silver...where are you?." 

 

* * *

 

 

Fingers trailed up her thigh, his thumb purposely getting caught within her black panties. " You wearing black?." 

She purred, slender, soft fingers tracing tiny circles above his hand. " I missed you today, couldn't help but wear your colors." She wasn't shy to admit it. Turning her head she places hungry lips against Shadow's, wanting all of his attention and affection. She was indeed getting what she wanted. 

He growled lowly but his throat continued to emit that loud possessive purr from his throat. " Naughty." He chuckled darkly, pushing her down to her back. He climbed over her, assaulting her exposed neck with teeth and tongue. Like a animal toying with their prey before slaughtering them, Shadow bit lightly against her throat but grazed his teeth over it afterwords, tending to the offense he made upon her. Shadow felt Amy's slender fingers running through his quills, tugging on them lightly, wanting more, wanting him to you with her more. Amy's warmth, her love and patience is what gets to him, it's what breaks him into what he is now, but in his heart he cannot deny the pain he still feels. He cannot fully forget  _her_ love, her angelic touches and her voice. 

His ears swivel to the direction of the closed window, curtains closed completely for privacy. 

" Huh? Honey? What's wrong." Shadow sits up, his head now turned to the window, eyes squinting and expression grim. Amy sits up, baffled by Shadow's defensive stance. " Shadow?." She called out his name, her hand placed over his chest fur. 

_Someone's outside. There is no breeze and a common tree squirrel or bird is too light to break the sticks out there._

" Stay here." The black hedgehog gets off of his lover, hopping off of the bed. Opening the nightstand drawer he digs his hand into the folded clothes, searching for something. Ruffling around he felt a small knob, about the size of a thumb nail. With a small audible 'click' he turned the knob, lifting a hidden pocket; as he removed his hand a dark black weapon was snug within the palm of his hand. 

" Shadow!." Amy gasped, eyes widen in shook as her lover held a gun in his hand. Since when did he hide that from her? When the hell did he bought it? She'll ask questions later but for now their safety is on the line. " What are you going to do with that?! Shadow, its just the wind outside if you're worrying about that."

" No, it isn't. Just stay here and lock the doors and windows." And with that, the detective was gone in a blink of a eye. Using the back door that was located in the kitchen, Shadow silently reached out, grabbed the knob and slowly opened it. Most criminals like to go the backway of residences- it made more sense logically. With his gun at the ready, ammunition cocked and ready to fire, Shadow proceeded with caution, eyes scanning the area like a hawk, seeing anything or anyone out of the ordinary. It was quiet. Too quiet for his liking but so far the backyard was clear. 

His ear swivel once more, this time he turned his head over to the roof. Heavy, metallic thumping- similar to footsteps were on the roof.

" Shadow! Wait for me!." 

Shadow immediately went down to face the back door from where he came from. Amy was following him, wearing a pink robe for warmth and decency. " Amy!." He clicked his tongue in annoyance, " I told you to stay in the bedroom!." He said with a stern, authoritative tone. 

The pink hedgehog huffed, placing her hands over her waist. " I wanted ti see if you were okay! And I'm a adult, you can't tell me what to do Mr.Shadow the Hedgehog." She poked at his chest rather hard as she spoke. Ignoring her he gazed up to the roof. Well whatever it was, it's gone now...but what exactly was it? It had a conscience of it decided to go up to the roof. 

" Hey! Are you listening to me?! Argh! I hate it when you ignore me! SHADOOOOW!!!."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. appreciate the hits and kudos. if any interesting ideas then I might put it in the fic.


	4. The Old man and the Youngster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow somewhat bond. Meanwhile, Silver gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how you like this fic. the plot is slow but most 50's detective flicks are like that, right?

_A new day yet the same case to crack. Honestly, this is starting to irritate me. A simple case of foul play yet no leads, not even a track to sniff out. And I doubt Shadow is getting any closer than me._

Sonic idly twirled his pencil over his thumbnail, staring blankly at the case folder and from time to time the notes he took from the only witness he talked to...supposedly a dark figure that looks like Shadow. Shadow is unique, four out of the six quills he has bends upwards, and those red stripes are- Sonic is unsure if he was born with them or he painted those stripes on but what be means is that there is only one Shadow walking around in this world. If the other had a sibling then Rouge of all people would of told Sonic, or Shadow would've had some family portrait or something of the sort. 

The blue detective sighed out of irritation and boredom. A drink sounds nice but he needed to be sober, he had to be sober during the daylight hours. Sitting up from his slouching position, Sonic gets out of his chair, adjusting his tie and shirt collar with his free hand. Coffee sounds nice. Setting the pencil down he made his way towards the front door. 

Without warning the door swinged opened. 

" Whoa!." Sonic was about a foot away from having the wood door smacking him across the face. The one who opened it was none other than the ebony hedgehog himself. " Oh hey Shads, nice of ya to almost hit me in the face." Sonic joked, having that sly smile that seemed to annoy the other. 

" Well aren't I unlucky? It should've smacked you like a bitch." He said coldly as he closed the door and headed to his new desk, holding a box under his arm. As he walked to his desk there was a heavy silence within the room, something Sonic despised aside from Robotnik. With a rush of his feet the other hopped and sat on top of Shadow's desk at the edge.

" What's with ya? Didn't sleep good yesterday night?." Speaking of which...Shadow does look more tired than usual. " Need a cup of joe to get the day going?." Is Shadow usually this grumpy? It's more than yesterday.

The other contemplated on the offer. " Sure I suppose. Black, no cream or sugar." He said, opening his box and taking out a portrait, gently setting it down. " I like Columbian, anything else I don't drink."

Sonic was about to dash off until he saw the picture frame. " Huh? Who are those people Shads?." Sonic leaned over a but so he can get a better look. There is Shadow, looking all happy but professional at tue same time, a girl wearing a pretty white and blue dress with matching sun hat, and a old man that...looks like Robotnik but doesn't have the exterior of 'asshole' all over.  _Can it be his family? Is he adopted?_

 _Humans and Mobians can't have kids for obvious and legal reasons. Maybe friends?_ Sonic thought to himself.

" It's none of your business. Now go make me some coffee." He told the other in a demanding tone. 

_This could be my chance._

" I mean...I could, but you gotta tell me who those people are. I give you something, you give me something. It's a win-win Shads." He smirked, his fingers idly tapping the oak desk, waiting for a answer from the other. 

Shadow groaned, placing his band over his face. " Fucking Chaos...you're so difficult, how the hell did I get partnered up with you?." He grumbled, but still talked loud enough for Sonic to hear, in which he was enjoying this. With a heavy sigh, knowing that Sonic wouldn't budge, he decided to tell him. Vaguely. " They're my family. I was abdanonded by my birth parents and they took me in. Maria is my sister while Gerald is my father." He explained. 

" Oh." Was all Sonic could muster up. He felt bad for Shadow, not knowing who his true family was...but at least he was happy with the people who took him in, that's what it seems in the photo. " I'm sorry...Shadow." 

The other turned his head, confused why the other is apologizing for him. Does Sonic feel pity for him? Shouldn't be. " Don't apologize. That's life. I was happy with them." He shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to As just the frame in a position he liked. 

" What? 'Was'? What happened to them?." 

" They were both murdered." He said with emptiness in his tone. " I was knocked out when the murderer or murderers came in and took their lives away. When I awoke, Maria was curled around me, protecting me from the gun shots while Gerald's body was never found but I know he's dead." He took a stack of files out of his box, setting them down with a loud thud, but it wasn't intentional, they were white heavy. 

Sonic was dead silent but his expression said otherwise.  _How can such a thing happen to Shadow? Sure, he's rough around the edges but he's a swell guy to chat and hang around, and he does care about people, whether he hides it or not. He has a heart of gold, hidden under thorns. Poor guy._

"...What?." 

Sonic caught himself staring at Shadow. His cheeks immediately flushed red. " Ah crap. Sorry for staring at ya. I'll get your coffee." In a blink of a eye, Sonic ran out of their office. Thank Choas Shadow held the folders tightly, otherwise paper would be flying around like garbage. The reason why he has so much files and paper is because he goes over them, like textbooks. Studies his mistakes and achievements, see what he did in the padt to solve the case, all while reading the notes he took. Sometimes two different criminals can do the same thing without knowing it, what cops tend to overlook and make things go by slow. That and reading into the mind of a criminal, what they would do in certain situations, where they would go. 

_Perhaps I should go to the library after work..._

That text book about the psychology of the mind should also help in his line of work.

Sonic eventually came back holding two cups of coffee. Using his foot he closed the door behind him. " Hey Shads, chief wants us to take a peek over at old Ivo's place, off of Emerald Coast and Station Square." The blue hedgehog said as he went over to Shadow's desk and set the cups down.

" Alright." Shadow took his cup. "...Let me ask you something, blue hedgehog."

That caught Sonic by surprise, Shadow wanting to know something about him. " Sure, lay it on me Shads."

" We are both part of the hedgehog species. More evolutionized and sophisticated than the current ones that you'd find in the forest. Yet you have a tendency of using your speed for minor things, like getting us coffee for example."

Puzzled beyond belief, Sonic idly scratches the side of his head. Hearing Shadow talk about the feral and less smart hedgehogs in the forest makes him uncomfortable beyond belief. " Uh...yeah? I mean, I like to run. I was born with speed. That's why my father didn't call me 'Sonic' for nothing." He mustered up a awkward laugh. " I like to feel the wind hitting my face, the freedom that comes with it, and leaving behind all the worries and pain. But that's just a 'me' thing. I never seen anyone else run as fadt as me...so far." He shrugged. " Not even ny siblings could even keep up with me." 

_Sonic has siblings? Interesting._

Shadow takes a sip of his coffee. He already felt better than before, feeling his throat and stomach warm up, making his fur stand on end from quiet delight. Chaos...he loves his coffee. " Hm. Well you aren't the only fast one here in the station." 

" What?." 

Shadow smirked, setting his cup down. " Don't act all surprised. Rouge should've told you that I can break mach 1. I had before and I can do it again." 

" Oh? Really?." Sonic gave the other a cocky grin. " You're so pissed off and grumpy most of the time that I came to believe that running wasn't your forte." 

" But it is. I too have the ability to run at ungodly speeds. Hence why Gerald made me specially designed shoes to protect my feet as I run." Shadow pointed down to his feet. They were bulky to Sonic's eyes but stylish and protective in every aspect...conpared to his own shoes. 

" You too huh? My buddy Tails made me some shoes to protect me from the ground, so when I come to a screeching halt I won't burn the he'll outta my feet." Sonic chuckled. " Didn't bring them today, figured I wouldn't need them...but it feels like you're egging me on for a race, so tomorrow I'm going to being then, and you'll be taking a L, Shadow. A lose." 

Shadow held back a laugh. " Me? Lose? You're a bigger idiot than I originally thought. A youngster who has too much pride to shallow." 

" And a arrogant old man that can't admit his flaws." 

From there things got heated in a competitive manner. The atmosphere changed from heavy and awkward to friendly yet lively From there on out they had small but comical conversations, mostly droning from the blue speedster.  _See? Shads isn't so bad, once you crack the shell open. Still, hard to believe his only family was murdered- maybe that's why he's a cop? Wanting to prevent future tragedies like that happening to other people? Or maybe he wants revenge? Both? By this point it could possibly be. Either way, I knew from just the rumors he's a good guy._

The two wrap things up, grabbing their suit costs and tools for the search. They have a warrant so if any issues occurred then they got a nifty little paper to end any bullshit. 

" SHADOOOOOW!!." 

The loud pitched screech of Shadow's name caused the blue detective to flinch, covering his ears. " What the heck?." Sonic walks over to the window, pulling the blinds up to see who the hell was calling for Shadow. Looking down he noticed a pink female hedgehog, wearing a red dress that was skin tight around her breasts and waist but long and flowing down her legs- in which there was a split where he thigh was to make movement more accessible. Her gloves were long, to her elbows and the headband she wore was also white with a red rose on the side. What she was holding was a brown paper bag that read 'Shadow' in it with various hearts. 

_Is that?? Could they be??_

Sonic's jaw was about to fall to the floor from the shock he is enduring. Amy was his friend, a girl he met many times over his youth, who developed a crush for him. After telling her that he wasn't interested in Amy in a deep and personal level she just...disappeared, gone without a trace. But now here she was, grown up, busty and seems like she is a movie star or some singer. 

" Shadoooow~! Baby! I made you some lunch today! It's your-" 

Shadow covered her mouth. He was upstairs in the third floor, now he was downstairs with his girlfriend; that was impressively fast, Sonic will give him credit for that. He opens the window a but wondering what they are talking about, his ear flicked, getting a good hearing range. 

" I told you, I buy my own lunch...for the fifth time." 

" Yet you love my cooking and eat my food. Rouge tells me." Amy said with a smug smile on her glossed lips. Shadow grumbled something inaudible that Sonic couldn't pick up. " Anyways, I made you your favorite. Philly Cheese Sandwich with homemade fries, some chocolate chip cookies and some spending money for a soda pop." Leaning in she placed a peck over Shadow's cheek, handing him his kiddy lunch. " Have a good day at work baby." A human with a nice red and white tux opened the door for Amy before he himself gets in the driver's seat and takes off.

Shadow just stood there; he looks kinda embarrassed yet pissed off. Sonic couldn't help but fall back into the office and laugh. Oh man, a tough guy who gets babied by his girlfriend! Oh man, that's comedy gold right there! How old is Shadow anyways? Sonic continued to laugh, feeling like he was going to pass out from the nonsense he just witnessed. He hasn't laughed this hard, ever. Shadow takes the cake on this one. 

Exiting the office, Sonic waved his hand to Rouge, who was talking on the phone, she did however waved back at him with a small smile on her lips. Turning the corner the blue hedgehog descended down the stairs, meeting Shadow half way. 

" So, what's for lunch?." 

" Can it, before I make you." Shadow growled. " Let's go before I break a few rules here." 

Sonic rolled his eyes, " Whatever Shads." He smirked, following the babied onyx hedgehog. " So how long have you two been together? Oh, and I know her, we were friends back in the Mobius Zone in NY." 

" What? Really? She...never said anything or implied anything about you." Shadow said softly, a bit surprised. " We've been together for at least three months. She supported me when the Maria Case happened. Been in the first for at least two years. It happened three weeks ago." 

They both exit the building, beginning to get in the car. This time, Sonic was the one driving. Getting behind the wheel is something Sonic hates but he's pretty decent. " So it happened recently...any leads for that case?." 

Shadow shook his head. " Its like the Black Dahlia Case. Nothing." He closed the car door. " Met Amy at the bar 'Little Eden', off of Casinopolis and the train station." 

" So she's a singer?." 

" Yes. Usually her little band picks her up but when I have my days off I driver her." 

_So Ames is a singer? Never would've guessed since her voice was so high pitched and scratchy. I might drop by for a visit, out of curiosity._

" Nice to see you too happy, living the perfect couple life." Sonic gripped the wheel a bit tightly. Turning on the engine he began to drive. " Not everyday you see couples around like that." 

Shadow scoffed, " There is no such thing as 'perfect'...Sonic. We have our arguments. But that's normal, that is what brings us closer together as a couple, realizing our mistakes and apologizing and fixing what has been done together." 

Sonic didn't respond right away. But when he did his voice cracked. " Yeah..." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

Ivo Robotnik's residence 

11:45 AM

* * *

 

 

Sonic pulls up to the curve. " You take the back entrance, I'll take the front. If things get ugly then you know what to do." Shadow planned before getting out of the vehicle and makes his way through the nicely tended front garden. The walkway however wasn't so nice considering that grass was growing in between the noticeable cracks. Sonic got out the car and walked around the building swiftly but stealthily, making sure that not even a quill could be scene. 

Approaching the front double doors, Shadow knocked. He stood there, waiting for a answer of some sort. After five minutes he rang the doorbell, hands idly in his pockets, eyes looking around the area. Of course there is no car in the driveway, the car is at the station getting examined and whatnot. 

" Hey Shads! Think you wanna come take a gander at this." Sonic said, loud enough for Shadow to hear. He and the blue detective dashed around back, though Sonic was speed walking than anything due to his leather shoes. 

Behind the house was a tool shed, pool and a water heated installed against the house, but the window? It was opened. " Someone jimmied the lock, then my guess used a crowbar to lift that baby up and got in." He observed. 

Taking out his gun as a precaution, Shadow hopped over the windowsill, careful of the shattered glass over the windowsill and floor. Cautiousl and slowly making his way through the kitchen he scanned the area, finger over the trigger. It was quiet aside from the birds chirping outside and the passing cars from across the street. He decided to venture within the large two story home alone while Sonic was his back-up. 

Speaking of which, Sonic entered the home, right behind Shadow. " You take downstairs, just in case anyone tries to make a run for it." Sonic would investigate downstairs but if anyone tried to run, his own shoes will be part of the murder since leather would easily melt under his extreme speed, rather not waste any more money on shoes. Shadow nodded his head in agreement. The two separated, Sonic going upstairs while Shadow stayed downstairs. 

After twenty agonizing minutes searching the joint, the two hedgehogs made a conclusion. The place was messy and a complete mess. Clothes, useless papers and garbage were scattered around as well as expensive furniture, paintings, statues, etc. Putting his gun back within his suit chest pocket while Sonic holsters it, the two sighed heavily. " Well, looks like we'll be on a treasure hunt all day, wouldn't you agree?." He chuckled as he passed Shadow, heading towards the living room. 

" Don't dick around now, hedgehog, not in the mood." He looked around the kitchen foe any possible clues. 

" But you were not too long ago? Seems that the coffee thinned out and your moody side finally came out to play." Sonic said over from the living room, examining the flipped couch for any clues before fixing it to it's assumed original state. 

" That was then, this is now." He rolled his eyes, " Now shut the hell up and search for clues." 

" Okay your highness." Sonic mumbled to himself, huffing. _Chaos, Shadow can be so demanding; almost like a drama queen._

Shadow found no clues aside from bills and junk within one of the drawers here. Sonic has the living room...might as well check upstairs. 

_Gerald and Ivo have a connection but that is all I know. He doesn't talk much about the other Robotnik, not even Maria. Something connects but I don't exactly know 'what'?._

" Huh?." Sonic found a portrait frame hidden under the torn decorative curtain, pooled on the floor. The glass of the picture was cracked but he could still see it. The picture is of Gerald and what seems to be a younger and less fat Eggman. Sonic calls him that because of personal reasons and he looks like a egg. They seem to be shaking hands in front of a...what seems to be a giant generator. The location is unknown to Sonic but he decided to take the picture as future evidence.

He turned his head but he slightly hissed in pain. He rubbed his neck, trying to ease the bruise, hidden under his shirt collar.  _Geez...Silver didn't hold back. Hope he's okay._

The living room is done, now it's time for upstairs. Sonic ascended up the stairs, wondering what Shadow is doing. " Sonic, there is literally nothing here but tossed clothes." He called out from the master bedroom. 

" You serious?." 

" If I wasn't then I'd be laughing my ass off and joking around." He said in a dead tone manner. Sonic arrived in the bedroom, leaning against the door frame. " You can check in his office and the extra room but I doubt you'll find any thing of interest." Standing from his kneeling position over the moved desk, Shadow passed Sonic with a sort of swagger that made the other slightly blush. 

_The more I am with him the more I'm attracted towards him. The more I want him to hate me, laugh at me and give me all sorts of rhetorical insults. Yet he's in love with Amy, doubt he'll ever fall for me or another male in general. If that's the case..._

" Hey Shads, you think after we clean up you mind taking me to your girl's joint? Kinda interested at where she works and what she sings." 

Shadow halted his movement. "...Why?." He didn't turn around to face Sonic. 

" A guy can't be curious about a dame?." 

" She's my dame. But I suppose I can take you there, a boy like you needs to grow up anyways." Shadow chuckled lightly. 

 _Chaos...that chuckle, I want to hear more of it._ Sonic smirked slightly, but inside he felt like his heart was racing faster than it should.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 Silver's POV 

* * *

 

 

 

_I miss him already..._

Silver wiped the counter down, eyes vacant and empty, full of boredom and dullness. Blaze, his co-worker quickly but efficiently lectured him before the doors were opened to the public but he didn't really pay attention to her. His mind wandered to the blue hedgehog. Just thinking about him made the psychic hedgehog faintly blush. That arrogant, cocky smile, that up-beat personality and quick-witted attitude is what made him feel 'different', made him feel like a whole new person. 

" Had a fun night? Silver?." The sudden deep voice caught Silver off guard, causing him to squeal in surprise. 

" Uh..." there was no way he could possibly lie to Mephiles, by this point coming clean with him is the best way of survival. " Look, Mephiles, I can ex-"

" Come to my office. Now." He said sharply before turning and making haste towards his office. His footsteps were heavy and demand respect, something Sonic didn't have. Holding his arm, bracing for the worst Silver followed the other hedgehog, eyes glued down to the floorboards. Usually Blaze takes control of the bar if Silver isn't present. 

Upon entering the office, Silver takes a seat in the nicely made brown leather chair. Mephiles closed the door behind Silver. Locking it. " What will I do about you? Silver?." The dark hedgehog sighed heavily, making his way towards the chair. " I give you what you want, I cherish you, pamper you and give you hope yet you continue to run off and break my heart with your childish behaviour. Why?." 

Silver remained silent, eyes gazing down upon his lap. Mephiles steps around the chair, staring at the younger male with primordial aqua green eyes. With the ease if his fingertip he lifted up Silver's chin, making their eyes connected. " I'm about  _this_ close to throwing you and your little friend out to the streets. All your money, your property, every little possession you have will be mine, you wouldn't like that would you?." 

" N- no! I...I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt Blaze or take her only home! I...I Will take responsibility! Just...!." Silver gripped his arm, feeling his fingernails dig into the fabric of his clothes. " Keep her safe. Do whatever you want with me, I don't care..."

Mephiles tilted his head slowly, as if trying to process the words the white hedgehog said. His fingernail slowly slid down from his chin, to Silver's throat and finally to his tie. " Undress yourself." 

" W- what?!." Blush spread across his face, from cheek to cheek. 

"...Don't make me repeat myself." He warned the other. 

Gulping, Silver untied his tie, opening up his collar and shirt, unbuttoning it. Around his neck and collarbone, Mehpiles noticed bruises and bitemarks, especially around the throat area. " Ah...you continue to break my heart, Silver." 

He felt like Mephiles is purposely making him feel horrible for trying to be with someone else in a healthy relationship- but its sadly working. " Wait, I...I won't do it again. It..."

_It wasn't a fling. I wanted to show Sonic something nice, show him the perfect place to look at stare but...things got out of hand and we- it just happened but I liked it. He didn't treat me like a doll, didn't manipulate me, make me feel bad for every little thing I did and treated me as if I was equal. I wanted someone like that in my life, I needed Sonic to make me feel like a normal hedgehog._

" I was being irrational and illogical. I'll go home and wait for you. If it'll make you happy and forgive me." Silver grabbed Mephiles by his arms, expression soft and upset. 

SMACK!

The black hedgehog slapped Silver across his cheek with enough force to cause him to turn his head. He trembled, holding his red cheek in order to comfort the stinging pain. " That was your first punishment, there will be more to come in the future. Now go home, I have already called a ride for you." Mephiles said. " But before you go..." leaning in, he places a small peck over his lips. " I love you, my little Silver, but you must know your place and must be punished for your mistakes. Understand?." 

"...Yes." he breathed. 

A dark chuckle echoes throughout the cold, office. " Good boy."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and hits. makes me happy that a actual human being likes my badly planned story


	5. Perfect Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a interesting day for Silver and Sonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but sweet.

_I hate the situation I'm in...but what else is there for me to do? I'm more concerned for Blaze and her well being than myself._

Silver stared outside the tainted car window with a voided expression, face paled and heart a steady but slow pace. The driver was quiet but the radio within the car played faintly, filling the silence with some rhythmic jazz in the background. It didn't help much. The interior of the car matched Mehpiles' fur, black. The seating, the floor, even the doors were the same charcoal color, it made Silver feel even more alone. 

_What'll Sonic do?_

Silver thought to himself real hard, imagining what the blue singer would say in his predicament. 

_" Run away and take your friend with you!."_

The white hedgehog snorts. He honestly did contemplate on running away from Mephiles and his controlling grips but where would they go? What will they do? A hedgehog who can't run and uses his mind as a defense with a cat who can control fire and is from a different country...yeah, no one would hire them or even accept them because they're different. Sighing in defeat, Silver adjusts himself. If only he was as carefree and unbound like Sonic, he would take the whole world on by himself. 

 _Guess I'll be his fuck boy till he gets bored of me._ He hated- no, despised his newfound position in this country, but he's doing it for the love of his only friend who came to accept him and his awkward personality. Blaze. Being the toy of a underground mafia, hidden from the rest of the world isn't so bad if you push away the negative thoughts and look at the small positive ones. They both have a roof over their heads, food, clothes and some spending money to have fun on some nights. Blaze has no idea what Silver is going through and what he's doing but the less she knows, the better the purpose is. 

Blaze lives in a small home, quaint and rather pretty, away from the rustle and bustle of life down below. It's on top of a hill right across from Mephiles's private mansion, where Silver also lives under. Idly he sways his legs over, one crossing over the other. He hates that mansion, so wide and empty, so cold and lonely...he likes small spaces, like Blaze's home where he felt warm and welcomed. The fresh scent of roses and lavender- it was heavenly beyond words.

" Mr.Silver, we are close to arriving to your home." The driver said in a dull tone.

Silver scoffed.. " Yeah...whatever." He rolled his eyes. Being the boss' personal slut has it's advantages and disadvantages, but mostly in Silver's eyes; disadvantages. He hates feeling like he's a 'higher being', he just wants to be normal like everyone else! No more fancy clothing, or champagne, or...sex stuff. All he wants is a normal life with his friend and a lover. Someone like Sonic. 

The car comes to a smooth stop, parking right in the driveway. " You're home." The driver announced. " Master Mephiles wanted to inform you that you will be staying here till he returns from his work." 

" I know." Silver said bitterly as he exits the car, slamming the door on his way out. He is familiar with being a prisoner of his own home- far too familiar. Mephiles forbids Silver from leaving the house without his permission; if Silver breaks the 'rules' then somehow, some way, the other will find him and punish him greatly. Hence why there are hidden cuts and scars over the slim body. Walking over the walkway, Silver shoved his hands into his pockets, eyes lowered down to the ground. 

" Ah! Welcome home master Silver!." A human maid girl opened the doors right before the hedgehog could even step forward to the double doors. " Master Mephiles wanted us to prepare you your favorite treat before he arrived home. Strawberry milkshake with sandwiches and chips!." She chirped, incredibly happy to see the young master home 

Silver slowly looked up to the maid as he passed by her, entering the mansion, wearing a short skirt- Mephiles degrades both human and Mobian girls to this degree, he cares for no one but his own desires and ambitions. "...thanks." Silver faintly smiled to the girl. " But, I'm not hungry. Can you just put my food in the ice box or something?." He asked politely. 

" Mhm! Sure! I don't mind, but you better eat so you can have some muscles in those skinny arms!." She teased, poking Silver's arms. 

He chuckled, " Hey! I'm not skinny! I'm lean!."  _Sometimes when it's just me and the female maids here I honestly feel more open to talk to them, I feel like a normal person. Is that a crazy way to say such a thing?_

 

 

 

* * *

Sonic's POV

* * *

 

 

It was a warm summer night and the blue speedster was going undercover for his meet up with Shadow. Don't get the wrong idea, he doesn't do this for fun, he only dresses up like a drag queen to get some information out of male suspects. Well, not suspects but people who are in cahoots with Ivo Robotnik. His siblings know of his 'transformations' but aside from that no one else knows. It's been a long time since he got into a dress...he almost forgot how uncomfortable and right it was...but he still somehow managed to fit into his slim red dress that laced around his shoulders and somewhat hide his back spines. 

As long as no one recognize him then he's pratically home free. Stepping into the jazz club, Sonic adjusts his blond hair; of course it's fake, had the thing or years but it's a bit frizzy, too frizzy for his liking. It was long enough to touch his blue tail and hide his spines even more. The glove hid his lean biceps, the vest he used for fake breasts matched his peach chest perfectly so it was almost impossible to tell if they were really his. Everything that was masculine about Sonic was hidden away by makeup and some coverups, uniquely designed by a male himself. 

Walking in heels, Sonic swayed his hips in a seductive manner.  _Ok, I got this. A good cop always hides his true intentions and identity till the end. Even so..._ Sonic bit his lower lip. Approaching Shadow he takes a seat on the left side of him. Shadow was smoking a cigarette, his eyes were staring at the empty stage with a lone microphone in the middle, but as soon as a mysterious and rather muscular woman sat beside him he turned his head and gave her a baffled look. 

" Are you...lost? Ma'am?." 

 _Oh wow...he doesn't even recognize me! The state's best detective? More like the most oblivious one, old man._ Internally Sonic laughed, straight towards Shadow's face but outside he remained cool and collected.

" Me? Lost? No, but I think you are." Sonic made the most girly giggle he could muster up. 

Shadow squinted at the manly-female hedgehog. He's examining 'her', putting the vague pieces together. The voice, and even the snarky comment reminded him of someone.

" What? Is there something on my face? Or...?." Sonic quickly gazed down to his 'breasts', then back up to Shadow's gaze. 

Right then and there, the black cop's eyes widened, surprised, shocked, and absolutely stunned.  _That voice, 'her' eyes, and that aura 'she' has...!_ " So-." 

" It's Sonica." Sonic giggled even more but glared at Shadow real hard, his heel crushing the other's toe. " Get it right." He smiled towards Shadow but it was obviously fake. It reads " You bust me and you're dead." 

"...Okay, 'Sonica'. What the hell are you doing here, looking like  _that?!_." Shadow demanded to know answers for Sonic's unusual transformation. He assumed that the other male wanted to see Amy? Wearing normal clothing? Not dress up like a girl. This will end badly for him if she comes out in stage and sees him with another female. Amy is known for her angry outbursts and Shadow would rather prefer not to get knocked out by a drying pan, or worse.

Idly, Sonic twirled his blind hair. " Well, I wanted to try something different, go undercover tonight and see what goes on under a cop's nose." He said, but Shadow wasn't a idiot, he instantly got what Sonic was vaguely saying. 

" But still...no one knows who you really are since you haven't been around or lived in tthe bay area long enough to get a rep or be recognizable. The public" Shadow said but a bit quietly so they can only hear each other.

" I know, but I'd rather play it safe."  _That and I wanted to know how you would react to me looking like this. So far, you look absolutely stunned and disgusted._

Shadow sighed, patting the ash into the ashtray on the table. " You really are a dumb kid." He groaned, leaning back into his seat. Wearing a white collared shirt, black slacks and matching shoes, Shadow relaxed, out of the tight suits he would wear everyday. Even his chest fur was out and exposed to the world, released from the choking buttons.

His breath hitched, emerald green eyes wandering over the rough body he couldn't help but eye up with admiration. Sonic gulped, feeling his body tingle with goosebumps, with a desire to lose himself in that onyx fur. When red-orange eyes went over to Sonic he quickly turned his head, hiding his face.

"..." Shadow was silent, but he was curious as to why the other was staring at him. Could it be? He scoffed, Sonic was young, naive and clueless, he shouldn't be attracted to the same sex. It was unnatural, especially to the new generation of youth, but he must admit, the blue idiot does look nice in that dress. 

Amy finally arrived on stage, waving gently to her precious audience, especially to Shadow. Wait, who is that girl over there? Well, he certainly has some explaining to do after work but for now she must sing, her fans are dying for her voice. As the smooth music picks up, Amy sang, sang a love song, but it had a story to it. A woman, lonely and desperate for love finally found a man to make her his and live happily ever after but...such a thing did not last, for a new woman came into their life and stole him away from her, leaving the woman heartbroken. As she sang her song, Amy noticed that the blue woman was eyeing up her man. Internal rage, possessiveness and jealousy built up inside Amy, but she must keep her cool in order to continue her career here. So she calmed herself the best she could till after her song. 

_I know that he's in a relationship. I know that they are both happy together in their company but I can't help but be envious and jealous of Amy. For the first time in years I never felt such attraction in another guy before. It's honestly scary. For so long I let my feet do the talking that...I never let my heart out of it's cage. Let it speak for itself._

From time to time, Sonic glanced at Shadow, who had his arm swung over the back of his chair while he leaned against it, listening to his girlfriend sing. 

 _Being trapped in a relationship...I want it but I don't. I don't want to be hurt again. I should've just kept my big mouth shut- this time, I'm the idiot._ Sonic stood from his seat, he couldn't take this anymore. Hurrying off the detective ran out of the jazz club. He felt silly, like a fool, more than usual. Pushing the double doors open he decided to go to the nearest phone booth to call a cab. His heels clicked the asphalt amd a few pebbles as he walked swiftly to the booth in the small alley. Opening the glass door he entered the confided space.

Knock, knock. 

" And where the hell do you think you're going?." 

Sonic frowned but didn't look at the other. In truth? He just couldn't look at Shadow eye to eye the way he's dressed up now. All dolled up.  " Home." He said in the simplest terms. 

" Home? Thought you wanted to see my girl? What happened to that annoying, sly talk you gave me this afternoon?." Shadow asked as he leaned against the outside glass of the booth. 

Sonic sighed, irritated. " Look, I just want to go home. Get outta these clothes and get ready for tomorrow." The blue hedgehog began to dial a cab's number, phone over his ear. But as he was about to answer the other male over the phone, Shadow opened the door, slipping into the small space. Grabbing the phone, the onyx male slammed the phone back to the receiver. " W- What the hell are you doing Shads?." 

No response. 

Sonic clicked his tongue in annoyance. " Okay, maybe I wanted to see more than your girl but I was playing around!." Once again, no immediate response, not even a snarky comment from the other. " Shadow?." 

The silence was heavy from Shadow, and Sonic couldn't read the other's expression- it was like staring at a emotionless rock. The blue hedgehog stared down to their feet, gloves gloved hands pressed up against the glass behind him. " Well, I'm waiting, Shadow. Call me a stupid kid, insult me like you always do." His fingernails scrapped against the glass. But nothing came out of Shadow, just him gazing. It made Sonic dizzy. 

That's when he heard something right out of the blue. Deep, gruttal purring from the other. A chain reaction happened within the phone booth, as one hedgehog purred, so did the other, but it was softer, lighter compared to the other dominant male. 

" I should've known." Shadow chuckled, smirking. He places his hands on either side of the blushing hedgehog, leaning in to Sonic's face. " Do you know how incredibly stupid you are? Blue?." His bare fingers toyed with the blond hair that waved over Sonic's shoulders, " The shame and embarrassment that comes with liking another male- the 'guilt' society will make you feel till your very last breath..." 

" I know." Sonic closed his eyes, taking in Shadow's intoxicating aura, his scent amd voice. " But I wanted to try something new. Try to..." He breathed, " Try to find someone that'll make me happy. Someone that can keep up with me and dumb antics." 

" No one could keep up with you? You must be-."

" I'm serious. You think that I didn't try? I went to the lowest of the low to find a guy that can even remotely keep up with my personality but they were all garbage! Not to forget complete jerks." Sonic sighed heavily. " Look, I bitten off more than I could chew so just leave me alone for tonight, Shads." Sonic was about to once again grab the phone but Shadow halted him.

"..." With all his strength the blue hedgehog tried to take the phone but Shadow wouldn't allow him. " Argh! What gives!?."

" I'm taking you home." The other said as a matter of fact. 

" SHAAAADOOOOOW! GET YOUR BLACK BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!." Amy yelled off the top of her voice, stomping the ground in anger. 

" What about Ames? Having another girl in the car would be a death sentence for you." Sonic raised his head to look at Shadow, giving him a unsure look. 

The onyx make shrugged his shoulders, " She'll get over it. Now come, rather you not get murdered in a night like this." Without hesitating, Shadow reaches his hand over, tugging Sonic's hand, leading him out of the booth. The blue male felt his heart jump with glee, feeling the warmth of the coarse hand around his; his hand squeezed Shadow's briefly before he released it out of the other's sake. 

_That felt nice; more than 'nice'. Hell, that was amazing! Holding hands with Shadow for such a short amount of time was heavenly! Chaos, we gotta do it again sometime. But I doubt Ames will let go of Shadow anytime soon. Speaking of which, there she was, standing right at the end of the alleyway._

Sonic kept his distance as Shadow and Amy had their conversation. Amy, fiery and heated yelled at Shadow while the other was calm but stern.  _Ugh...this is all my fault, I knew I should've just worn normal clothing but the temptation and the feeling of being adventurous got to me...like always._ Internally, Sonic curses himself as he stood there, swaying himself, trying to keep his disguise going as long as possible. 

" After all I do for you, you show up with another girl and hang out with her in a place like  _THIS?!_ She's a floozy! And a ugly one at that..." Amy made a disgusted expression on her face as she gazed over to the manly woman over yonder. 

" She was going to call a cab to go home but so many murders happen to lone girls like her, heading back with no one but herself. Remember the crime I did not too long ago? A Mobian actress, strangled to death with her own silk stocking. She was alone around midnight, going to a bar for dancing." Shadow was making a point, something Amy didn't want to hear. 

" Argh! She'll be fine! She sure has the muscles to run and fight for herself." She scoffed. 

_If I was a actual girl then that'll honestly hurt my feelings, calling me a buff, ugly buffoon. But glad that she doesn't think I'm fat. Been eating and drinking more than I should._

Shadow turned his head towards Sonic, motioning his hand, a signal for him to come over to the both of them. The 'lady' casually but shyly walks towards the couple, eyes meekly looking down to the ground. " Amy, look at her. Do you think you can live with the guilt of not helping this poor girl out if something bad happened to her?." 

Amy thought about it before giving Shadow her answer. " Hm...yes. Ugh, let's just go home! I called in early so we can have dinner early! C'moooon! Shadow-pie!." Amy wrapped her arms around the other, pulling and tugging on Shadow to make him leave Sonic, but such a thing won't happen. He shockingly stood his ground.

" We are taking her home, and that's final." Shadow said in a serious, stern tone that even Sonic folded his ears. Removing her arms around Shadow, Amy huffs.

" Fine. Whatever." She spat towards him, turning around and heading back to the jazz club. She became icy, cold to Shadow but it didn't phase him.

" I'm sorry." Sonic sighed, placing his hand over his face. " I didn't mean to do this to you guys." 

" Amy is naturally hostile to any female that attempts to befriend me or talk to me in general. It happens." Shadow shrugged his shoulders. " It's been difficult to even go to bars on my own due to her clingy personality, but it isn't your fault." He assured the younger male. " Besides, I had a interesting time tonight."

Sonic turned his head and stared at Shadow quizzically. " What? How?."

The other chuckled towards Sonic. " Because I got to see you in a dress and witnessed how soft and girly you really are under that annoying exterior you have." 

Right then and there, his entire face flushed red, even to the tips of his ears. " Shut the hell up, Shadow." 

" Is that the only thing you could say towards me? Are you really the blue idiot who liked to jab at me in the office?." Shadow teased. 

Despite wearing high heels, the blue hedgehog stomped his foot at such a high speed that it was a mere blur- when fired up, annoyed, intimidated or angry, his feet naturally stomp like this. " I swear to Chaos that I'm going to knock you out if you keep pushing my buttons, Shadow." 

From the looks of it, Shadow enjoyed seeing Sonic react like this. Getting amped up; it made the other want to smother him in insults. " Threatening me are we? That's the kid I like to see more." Shadow turned heeled and began to walk away, heading to the curb where his car was parked. Sonic was about to homing attack that jerk but...he hesitated. He instead just followed Shadow, close behind.

" You're such a creep." Sonic said softly.

Shadow flicked his ear but he smiled to himself- he hasn't heard anyone say that in years, brings back childhood memories. " I know. But you wouldn't be attracted to me if I wasn't."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad people are enjoying this fic. ideas or fanart would be awesome


	6. What he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow day today at the station

The next morning was absolute hell for Sonic. A hell that he never imagined being in. Since last night, Shadow has been eyeing him up, to the point of sheer embarrassment. Whenever he walks pass Shadow's desk, the other would give him a smirk or some sort of expression that made the other blush. Other times, Shadow would mumble something under his breath; Sonic wouldn't hear it but he knew that it wasn't far from a insult, appropriate or not. Sonic considered running off and getting Shadow coffee, that helped him get into a better mood last time, but he now doubt that handing the other coffee would help him in this particular situation. 

Day three of the Eggman case and it's starting to turn cold. They both don't know what to do at this point for the evidence was incredibly thin and the suspects were even thinner. All they came up with is that a Mobian without feet that has the silhouette like Shadow was at the scene before Ivo disappeared. Shadow had a alibi and Sonic was with someone else at the time so it couldn't be either of them. The boss isn't going to like this but with such little scraps they have, what could they possibly do? 

Today is a slow day...shockingly enough. Rouge came by today to just chat with the boys, said that she felt a bit lonely and needed some company. " I heard that you and Amy had a arguement last night over a floozy." Rouge chuckled as she filed her nail, sitting upon Sonic's spectacularly clean desk. Her legs crossed seductively. " Is everything alright?." 

Shadow scooped up past files he did from his last case, placing them in a yellow folder. " News travels fast." He pinches in between his eyes in mental exhaustion, " But yes, we argued last night. The dame was going to call a cab home, but I'd rather take her home within a group than leaving her behind. Too many instances of young girls and women being murdered because they were alone."

Rouge rolled her eyes, " Well aren't you a knight in shining armor." She joked.  

Sonic however felt his heart beat faster. And it wasn't because of the coffee. Shadow genuinely wanted to take him home safely, he was concerned, even though Sonic could take care of himself. The blue hedgehog was quiet, typing up the report they both mustered up for the past three days so they can hand it over to the boss.  _Why does everyone think I was a floozy? Maybe I got dolled up too much for my own good._

" No, it's just having a decent heart to take someone home. The streets aren't as safe anymore, especially for females." He said as a matter of fact. 

" Uh-huh...So how's your pink girly-girl doing? Upset about The the whole thing?." 

" Amy made me sleep on the couch last night. Didn't talk to me since. But she'll get over it. I care for her but she must come into terms that I'm a cop, we protect and help humans and Mobians alike, male or female. If she doesn't understand then...what kind of relationship would this be?." 

Rouge hummed to herself monetarily. " That is true, but she is, and will always be the little jealous type. Aside from that, what you did wasn't smart either." Rouge closed her mouth, her fingernails tapping her chin, trying to better explain herself. " What happened last night was unexpected. I know you were trying to be good, but just be careful, especially with the whole relationship thing between you and Amy." 

" I'm not a idiot, I already came into terms with that." Shadow groaned, closing his eyes. 

 _Argh! This is all my fault! I'm such a fricken' idiot!_ Sonic kicked himself mentally in his head, but there is nothing for him to do no but watch and shut up. " Oh, and boys? These two weeks will be the Festival of Summer, the captain wanted to tell you two to relax for these two weeks but also be secretly vigilant- you know how parties are in the streets." Rogue added before slipping off Sonic's desk. 

" Festival of Summer?." Sonic repeated, dumbfounded. " What's that?." 

" Oh! I forgot, you're new here. The Festival of Summer is a once a year party for the first two weeks of summer. Over here in the bay area it gets real nice, especially during the nights. It's just partying and celebrating the warm season. Sometimes you'll see hot air balloons out floating in the aafternoon or night air, people having cook offs, activities like that." Rouge explained. " I personally go to the beach and relax as I watch the sun set off of the horizon." Rouge pauses. " Oh! Shadow, hun! Remember last year when we had that nice shake by the beach? That was nice, wasn't it?." 

Shadow grunted, saying nothing. Rouge rolled her eyes. " Shadow had a good time, even if he doesn't want to admit it. We had a burger and shake right on the boardwalk, the beach was over yonder." She sighed dreamily, " I think we had our picture taken? I'm unsure but I'll let you have a peek of it when you have the time, blueberry." She chuckled. 

" Oh. Nice." Sonic smiled. " So are you two friends?." He asked out of curiosity. They seem so close so of course he wanted to know what the deal was between the bat and hedgehog. 

Rouge laughed at the question, earning Sonic a baffled expression. " Of course we're friends. Have been for at least three years now. Isn't that right?." She turned her head to look over towards Shadow. 

Shadow stood from his seat. " I was friends with Rouge while my family were alive." He said, " at first she flirted with me but eventually I was...'a tough one to crack', so she gave up and decided to just hang around me till I gave in to her silly plots and schemes to get what she wants." 

Sonic snorts, " You helped her swindle and steal?." 

Shadow nodded his head, unable to lie about that. " Yes, before I gotten into the force." Walking around his desk, Shadow went over to the front door, opening it and taking his leave. Rouge followed, deciding that she needs to get back to work. But as she left the room she couldn't help but smile to herself. The tension between those two was unbearably heavy, sexual that even she feels like she was suffocating. A woman can sense even the smallest of attraction, and those two had it. Her instincts are never wrong- still...it was unlike Shadow to go with another girl, what's gotten into him? 

 

 

 

* * *

Shadow's POV 

* * *

 

 

 

He rubs his spine, trying to comfort the smal knots that were formed under his muscles. The station was pathetically empty aside from a few cops here and there, gossiping about the latest baseball win while the females idly put on their makeup or chatted with other staff members but besides that, it was almost like a ghost town in here, something Shadow never seen before. The coffee machine was located in the middle of the room so all staff members will have a easier access to their caffeine. Approaching the machine, the black hedgehog began to make his cup to start the day. As he waited he heard some commotion coming downstairs. 

" But...he must be here, right? I have heard rumors that he's here?." A quaint, meek voice asked the woman at the front desk. 

" Well yes, he's here but he is working on a case right now. I'm sorry but maybe another time? I can give him your name and number for later uses?." The woman said kindly, wanting to at least help the foreigner in any way she can.

Taking a deep breath the girl exhaled. " Elise." 

Shadow raised his brow as he leaned against the corner of the wall upstairs.  _Princess Elise of Soleanna? What is she doing here in the bay area? And who does she want to see?_ He watched her exit the lobby area, her sunhat covering her eyes and half of her face, dress long and glowing down to her ankles. Well whatever her purpose was, Shadow was slightly interested. Descending down the stairs, the onyx detective swung by the front desk, coffee cup in his right hand. 

" Molly? Why was Elise here? Of all places?." Shadow asked. He knows it isn't any of his business but he finds it utterly strange that a princess from another country is at a police station, asking for someone in particular. " Does she have a friend or family member in a cell? Waiting for court?."he asked, the most logical explanations he could come up with.

The woman shook her head, " No. She wanted to see detective Sonic. I did not ask the reason since it isn't my duty to pry into his personal life, but that is what she wanted. Speaking if which, do you mind handing this over to him right now? Going on my lunch break." Molly handed Shadow the slip of paper that had the girl's name and phone number scribbled over it before taking her leave. 

 _Huh...seems like Sonic has connections outside of the states._ Turning heel, Shadow walked back upstairs, staring at the slip of paper and wondering what Elise could possibly want with That that annoying hedgehog. 

" Hey Shads!." 

_Speaking of which..._

" So I was thinking, so since today is a slow day, we ought of have a day off? Starting today? I wanna just head out, catch a drink or two with ya later on. Maybe show me all the chill spots at?." Sonic placed his hands over his slim waist, smiling widely towards Shadow; Chaos, that smile. The one thing that really irritates him but by now he's used to it, but still hates it.

" You had a visitor." Shadow said, rather coldly. 

" What?." Sonic gave the other a baffled look as he takes the slip of paper from Shadow's hand. " A visitor?..." He seemed genuinely confused himself. As he read the name and number Sonic was instantly stunned, his fur standing on end. " Huh." He hummed to himself, shoving the slip of paper violently into his front pocket, " I'll call her later." He didn't seem very serious about calling Elise, and that is a rare sight. Sonic is usually never serious, always goofing around or doing the opposite of what you tell him, but in his  _own_ way, he's serious. What Shadow just witnessed wasn't Sonic at all, it was someone else.

"..." Shadow read the other's expression, trying to understand and see why Sonic was acting so...stiff. So dull all of a sudden. Him and the princess must've had some sort of relationship before- enough to cause Sonic to turn like this. " Office."

" Wha-?." 

" Now." Shadow demanded as he passed Sonic, his footsteps heavy. Sonic followed behind, curious to understand why Shadow wants to speak with him in a dire way. The blue detective closed the door behind him.

" So, what do you want to chat about?." 

" Elise." Straight to the point without sugar coating it. 

Awkwardly Sonic laughed, a laugh that made shadow even more suspicious. " She's just a friend from Soleanna. Nothing more than that. Guess she missed me and my cool jamz me and my siblings sang to her over the weekends." Idly he scratches the back of his head, looking around the room as he tried to avoid all eye contact with Shadow.

" Hm." Shadow slowly approaches the other hedgehog, staring him right in the eyes, intently and relentlessly. He places his coffee on a lone filing cabinet, leaving it be.

Immediately Sonic backs up, trying to get some distance from the other that was closing in on him, " Whoa! Hold on Shads, what're-?." He bumps into his desk, hearing his pencils and pens roll off to the ground below. " Look, there is nothing to say about her. She's just a friend! I haven't seen her in years!." 

Shadow said absolutely nothing towards Sonic's words, he instead leans in till their noses touched, their breathing intertwined and mingled. He knew that there is more to Sonic and his past than what he currently lets on. It's perfecrly fine however, for he will expose each and little detail about the other brutally and thoroughly. His eyes half lidded, body that was once tense was now relaxed; Sonic purred out to Shadow, wanting the darker male to close off this gap between them. As tempting as Sonic and his cute purrs were, he pulled away from the other. 

" For someone who is attempting to tell the truth, your frantic voice made it sound like you are hiding something." Shadow adjusted his tie, glaring down at the soften hog. 

Sonic gritted his teeth, but that blush made him look like a upset puppy who didn't get his treat. " Screw you, Shadow." He growled as he corrected himself, standing. " I have nothing to hide." He said as a matter of fact.

Shadow found those words laughable. " Oh really? Then tell me, Sonic, how did you and the princess meet? If you have nothing to hide?." 

The blue hedgehog bit his lower lip, trying to piece together his past without making it boring for Shadow. " Okay, look Shads, me and my siblings were just starting out as a band. We lived in the Mobius Zone back at NY, trying to make ends meet in the underground like everyone else who wasn't human." Sonic sighed, scratching behind his ear- he seems to scratch himself a lot, perhaps its his way of calming himself down? Shadow couldn't help but see that as a cute thing. " One day there was a contest going on at the joint we usually hang out in- a contest to see who is the best of the best. To see if a Mobian can out-play a human and show off to a princess. Me, Manic and Sonia won against a well known and young music group. To be honest, I'm still surprised that we won, and it's been years." Sonic chuckled lightly. " Anyways, we got plane tickets to Soleanna, played for her in a arena and won enough cash to get us a more cleaner, livable place than the dumps we used to live in." 

" But what about Elise?." Shadow reminded Sonic. 

" Oh right. During our time there she had a thing for me, before our big dig and after our performance. She never saw a Mobian before so naturally she was interested in me. I liked her- sweet, meek and caring of her people." Sonic crosses his arms, " We kissed, held hands and all that mushy stuff but she realized that it can't be more than that...which I don't blame her. She is human after all and I'm not. So what little love we had disappeared, and I assumed it was the last I'd see her."

" I see. Human and Mobian relations never work." Shadow went over to Sonic, leaning against his desk, right beside him. " We may be evolutionized and sophisticated compared to our cousins but we are still animals. No matter what way you look at us." 

" Yeah...I get ya. But I'm over it. Been over it." Sonic stood upright, " I was immature and dumb back then. The small moments I did let my heart do the talking instead of my feet, my feelings got crushed in the process. I swore to myself that'll be the last time I let my heart decide on what I want." Sonic chuckled. 

Shadow gazed at the speedy idiot, but his expression was soft; almost caring for Sonic. Young, no direction, and no road to go down to. A unknown future for the other, and that is what made Shadow...afraid. " What do you want? Blue hedgehog?." He asked. 

Sonic turned, facing Shadow with widened eyes. " What?." He was in disbelief. 

" I said, what do you want?." The onyx male knew what the cop wanted, what he desired, but he wanted to hear it. " If you can't find your own happiness and peace, then maybe I can give it to you." 

His lips were slightly parted, he wanted to speak but couldn't. 

" It's okay to tell me."

His hands curled up into fists, clenching tightly, he felt his fingernails digging into his peach skin. " I want..." He gulps dryly, " I want to be held down, trapped in a cage called a 'relationship'." He breathed, closing his eyes as he lets the weight lift off of his heart and mind. " The feeling of safety, security and closeness, that's what I want. Someone pulling me down and never letting me go- I could never find anyone that'll make me feel like that, not in the Mobius Zone, not in the underground, nowhere."

Shadow listened intently.

" For years I was always on the run, free as a bird and off with the wind, but now as a adult I want something I never wanted before. And in truth? It's pretty terrifying, especially with the whole 'gay is sinful' thing between humans and now Mobians." 

Sonic, no matter how much he grows, he's still a kid, both in mind and heart; he must admit, Shadow is a bit envious about that. He had to grow up fast in order to survive. Reaching his hand out he grabbed Sonic by the wrist, pulling him over to his body. " Now you'll have some direction in your pathetic life." He whispered to the other.

" H- huh? What are you-"

_Because I have made a desicion, for you. Stupid boy._

His head tilted, tanned lips lightly sucked and grazed over soft peach ones. His eyes were half lidded, his breaths heavy and his heart pounded within his chest; his body never reacted like this with Amy, or anyone in general. Perhaps...his body needed someone New? Someone who were as lonely as him? Shadow held Sonic close to him, his arm wrapped around his waist so escape would be impossible. 

" G- Gadow..." Sonic tried to speak but any movement, any action the other made, Shadow kisses him more, taking away those sweet breaths. Using his teeth, Shadow pulled Sonic's lower lip in a playful manner.

" You really are such a pathetic, lost imbecile. Can barely take care of yourself unless someone else comes in and babies you." Shadow spat, licking his lips and savoring the sweet mix of Sonic and creamer. " I-"

SMACK! 

The force and speed was so unexpected that Shadow almost lost his footing. Sonic breathed heavily, ears folded back and canines bearing out to the other in a hostile manner. Without another word, Sonic turned heel and rushed out of their office, leaving Shadow dazed and baffled.  

 

 

 

* * *

 Silver's POV

* * *

 

 

The radio played smooth jazz in the background, filling the room with a sort of calm atmosphere. He read a mystery book, eyes reading off every word, every sentence that was presented to him, sitting quietly, peacefully in the corner of his room. His leg crossed over the other, his back up against the giant seat filled with pillows in the shape of stars. He opened the curtains, wide enough for the light and warmth to enter and touch his cool skin. Lazy days like these makes life worth living sometimes, basking in the glow of the sun, reading a good book and seeing your friend having fun on their free time; it truly makes him forget the struggles and pain he feels.

Wearing a white silken pajama too amd bottom with black slippers, Silver enjoys his day off as well as Blaze, taking their time to unwind and do what they like to do. 

Knock, knock.

" Huh? Come in." Silver said aloud for the other person to hear. As the door opened he immediately noticed who was there on the other side of the door. Mephiles. Quietly he entered, wearing a black suit, dark purple tie and a violet flower hanging from his breast pocket. Silver darted his eyes eyes from the other hedgehog, going to continue reading. " What do you need?." He really wanted to say " What do you want?." But he'd rather not get backhanded like last time, that hurts. 

" I merely wanted to see you. Is that so bad?." He asked as he walked towards the white hedgehog. 

Silver shifted, pulling his knees up to his chest, bare toes exposed to the warm sunshine. " It could be. Depends if you are going to hurt me or have sex with me." He said, voided from emotion and feeling. But what he did triggered the other male, in a way that not even Silver had expected. Without warning the black hedgehog picks Silver up, bridal style. " H- hey! Put me d-ooown!." Silver squirmed and moved, trying to get back on the ground, but it was pointless, Mephiles held him in his arms tightly and securely.

Slowly but surely, the other sets Silver down on top the circular bed in a gentle, careful manner. " What gives?." He huffed.

"...You're so cute." Mephiles stared at Silver, his hand beginning to caress the other's cheek in a loving way. However, Silver flinched, frowning towards him.

" Are you still upset about your punishment the other night, correct? That's why you've been in a pissy mood?."

Silver said nothing, but he wasn't denying it. Sighing heavily, Mephiles began to remove his shoes. " I must be hard on you, Silver. If I'm not then you'll get hurt because of my arrogance." He unbuttoned his coat, letting it fall over his shoulders, " The world won't accept you or your friend. Only I will. Yet you continue to have hope." He removed his collared shirt, letting his hardened body be exposed to Silver, " You shouldn't. This world is unforgiving and cruel, I'm trying to protect you and your friend yet you continue to disobey me and hurt me. It truly pains me to punish you but it's the only thing I can do when you don't listen to me."

Mephiles climbs onto the bed but Silver backs up until his head hits the board. " The world doesn't accept us because we can't show everyone who we truly are. Because we hide, and you refuse to let us go." Silver sighed. " If we go out and express ourselves then maybe everything will be different?."  _It just has to!_

Mephiles shook his head, " Foolish boy. The world won't understand, no matter how hard you try. What they don't understand or know, they will fear and get violent. It is basic human and Mobian emotion. That is why I'm trying to change the world...for you, my little star." Mephiles gingerly toys with Silver's quills with his long, sharp claws. 

" W-...what? How can you change the world? You're just one Mobian with a ton of money." He was skeptical, eyes squinting in disbelief. " Its a big place out there, Mephiles. I find that highly impossible, even for you." Silver allowed the other to toy with his quills, it felt nice...admittedly. However, as Mephiles crawled over Silver, the young hedgehog lied down, letting the black hedgehog ease himself on top of him. Taking in a deep breath he exhaled, eyes closing. When Mephiles becomes like this, it's really comforting and....relaxing. It gives Silver the false feeling of a stable and safe relationship.

" I have my ways and methods, but when the time comes I'll let you know." 

" Uh-huh. So, you think that once you change the world everything will he different?." Silver began to scratch Mephiles' quills while the other nuzzles and inhaled Silver's chest fur. 

" Mhm..." He purred loudly. 

Still skeptical, but he won't ask any more questions. Silver lied there on top of the bed while the most powerful yet hidden mafia boss in all of the bay area unravels and relaxes on top of the psychic hedgehog. Abusive, controlling, possessive and manipulative...that's Mephiles the Dark for you. But Silver couldn't help but unwind him, see if there is a softer, tender side to this hedgehog. There is, but barely. If only he could tear a piece of himself and place it into the other, then maybe they could of have a perfect relationship? But that's just wishful thinking. 

Silver closes his eyes, starting to get sleepy again. He absoluetely loves lazy days like these, it truly does make life worth living.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter. work has been killing me for the past week.


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things and feelings start to come out of nowhere.

His eyes fluttered open, the world was a blur, his mind dizzy and out of focus. Rubbimg his head and eyes to comfort them, the white hedgehog sat up. That was a nice nap...but all over his body he felt a numbing, tingly pain that made him feel 'heavy', made him feel bruised. Silver looks down to his body, expecting Mephiles to still be here with him, but he was wrong. There was no expectations aside from a shirt, exposing bitemarks, brukses and hickies. His golden eyes went lower, his bare legs were smeared with some sort of aqua green substance and his crotch area...

The psychic felt disgusted, nasty but his cheeks continued to turn red, comtinue to make him feel so weak! He hated it so much! This wasnt healthy, this wasn't a relationship. If Mephiles had some sort of dignity for Silver he would of covered him up with a blanket or at least put his pants back on. But no, like any toy he merely discards them, naked and confused.

Silver lied back down, the stuffed animals and toys Mephiles bombards him with squeaked and moved around. With a heavy sigh, the white hedgehog covers himself up, wanting to sleep for a little more- dream up something that will at least forget about the crap he puts up with.

_" Hey...bud? Are you sure it's okay? I mean, your scars..."_

Silver covered his scars with his hand. _" It's fine, Sonic. I'm fine."_ He assured the concerned hedgehog with a soft smile, _" I'm tougher than I look you know."_ He leans in, eyes beginning to slowly close as he gets nearer to Sonic. 

A sly smirk appeared on the other's lips.  _" Suppose that makes two of us, Sil."_

Silver tossed and turned, wanting to continue sleeping but can't. Sitting up one last time he hops out of bed. He may be under watch and restrictions when Mephiles isn't around but that doesn't mean he can't wamder around the backyard! Perhaps he'll sneak into town...a dumb idea but anything better than being here and suffering. He heads towards his bathroom, wanting to take a shower but the moment he grabbed the knob, the door swung open, revealing a nude male, in all his glory. 

" What could you possibly be in a rush for? Dinner won't start till another hour." He asked. But Silver didn't reply, he merely stood there, staring at charcoal body right before him. Closely he noticed that Mephiles has long, thin scars all over his body, hidden within his fur. What exactly happened to him? Sighing, Mephiles pets Silver's head gingerly. " The shower is waiting for you, but you look more delicious and precious without clothes." He chuckled, eyeing the young hedgehog from head to toe before passing by him.

" Wait!."

Mephiles halted his movement, slowly turning to face Silver.

"..." he hesitated before speaking up again, ready to confront him once and for all. " What we have, me and you...this isn't love, Mephiles. It's possession, obsession and-... and abuse." Silver gulped hard, but he stood his ground. " I don't want to be treated like this anymore! I wanted to be treated as a equal! I want to be treated like I'm worth something! Not in your twisted viewpoint." Silver gritted his teeth, hard.  _How Sonic treated me, how he was caring and respectful to me on that night...I want that! A knight in shining armor!_ " I am grateful that you took me and Blaze in, gave us a home and places to live but..." 

Mephiles began to walk towards Silver, but something about him was  _wrong_ and it frightened Silver, to the point that his ears were folding down. " Please, listen to me! I know that-." 

The moment he blinked was the moment he felt a hand over his mouth, body pushed up amd back against the wall." Shut your fucking mouth, child." He demanded silence, he demanded all his attention. " I know who fucked you the day I went out for a few hours. A  _mere_ few hours! You're attracted to him, aren't you? He has gotten into your tiny brain and whispered all sorts of delusional trash, didn't he?." His form began to change under the bathroom light; his fur started to flare out, turn into some sort of crystal apperance, the once aqua green stripes morphed into a sickly white, and those eyes...they shifted from a soft green to vibrant intense ones. 

Silver shook under his hold, his eyes wide in fear upon this new form of Mephiles. " Sonic the Hedgehog." He growled lowly, but...he laughed. " How childish. Falling in love with a cop who he himself has problems with that feeling." 

Silver gripped the other's wrist, trying to break free from the hold. " Don't hurt him! It's my fault! Okay?! He has nothing to do with anything!." He yelled.

" Oh, but he does, my precious little star. The moment he lied his hands on you, seen your perfect body, he got himself into my plans. He got in my way, so now he must pay for his crime against me. But..." Mephiles lessens his hold against Silver, beginning to think and wander off into his thoughts. Silver dropped to the floor, but as soon as he was on the ground, the hedgehog crawled away to the farthest reaches of the bathroom, hands outstretched towards Mephiles, ready to defend himself with his powers if things got out of hand. 

" Hm. That idiot will get to him first before I do." He thought aloud. Reverting back to his normal self, Mephiles calmed down, so Silver assumed. 

" W- Where are you going?." 

" I have business to attend to." 

" DON'T GO!!." Silver yelled, tears began to blurr his vision. " Don't go...Don't leave me! I'm sorry!."  _I'm a wreck. I'm such a wreck. I'm unhappy yet this is the only thing I truly know. This false love, this poisonous affection that I need to at least hold me together. Make me feel like I'm not truly alone._ He sobbed, face hidden within the palms of his hands, attempting to hide the pain and suffering he feels. 

_Blaze...I don't know what to do. But if it means to deterioate like this for you then so be it. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as I am, you deserve so much more. You are my only friend, my best friend and I'll be damned if anyone else treats you like this._

He felt arms wrap around his body, holding him closely and tightly. Silver's body shook violently, it was limp within Mephiles' hold. " Shhhh..." he hushes Silver, eyes closing and body rocking him back and fourth. " I'm here, child. Cease your fear and tears." Carefully picking up the fragile hedgehog, Mephiles takes him back to the bedroom so he can rest. 

" Are you going to leave me?." Silver whimpered. 

Staring at the weak male for a couple of seconds, Mephiles shook his head. " No...I will stay amd tend to your needs and desires. For once. But, I need to clean you up first." 

Silver sits up, only to smile faintly towards the dark hedgehog, but deep down in his heart he was broken. Shattered. His small piece of sanity remained within the heart if his one true friend. Blaze.  " Okay." But what will Mephiles do to Sonic? What will happen?

 

 

 

* * *

Sonic's POV

* * *

 

 

 _Stupid Shadow! Argh!! I'm not some defenseless kid! The one moment I tell a guy how I feel about relationships and he just laughs at me! Treats me differently._  His foot stomps over the kitchen floor at a very high speed, thankfully no one is vacant below his apartment, otherwise they would be giving him complaints.  _When I see Shadow again I'll really sock that know-it-all smirk right off his face._

" You know Sonic, you've been tapping your foot for a long time, everything alright?." Sonia asked, turning around to see Sonic, who was making good old fashion chili dogs. 

" Who? Me? I'm fine, just a rough day at work. But everything is cool in my book." He smiled assuringly to his little sister. " Anyways, how was the auditions today?." He asked as he stirred the chili, mixing the beans and suace. 

Sonia crossed her arms, pouting. " 'Didn't make the cut', straight out of the mouth of the composer." She huffed. " But funny thing happened right after I performed; three different Mobian girls played the piano- they were all very talented and their music was beautiful, but a human girl, who was utterly  _awful_ played a song and somehow she got the spotlight! Everyone loved her!." Sonia's tone was upset and confused. " I don't know why but something tells me that this city doesn't like Mobians either." 

Sonic, being the only eldest sibling and 'parental' figure here made him angry that his talented little sister got such a unfair treatment. Setting the pan down, then turning the stove on to 'low', the blue hedgehog went over to the living room. He sat by the young fuchsia pink hedgehog, legs crossed and arms over the couch. " It's tough out there sis. There are still people out there who just see us as a 'mistake', but they are idiots." 

" They...are?." 

Snoc nodded his head, " Yeah. They don't want to see bow talented you are because they're jealous. That and to spite you." He added. " Why don't you make your own cover and be a pianist downstairs? Their hiring y'know?." Sonic smiled to his little sister. She took a moment to think about her options and what the possible outcomes that might happen if she listens to her brother.

"...I think you're right! And besides, starting small can go a long way in life, right Sonic?." 

He nodded his head, " Right. That's how we got the money we have now. Starting small. How's Manic doing?." He asked out of curiosity. 

" Err...well..." Sonia tapped her cheek idly. " He's considering heading back to New York." 

He jumped towards her words, shocked to hear that his brother would want to go back to the trash heap. " Why in the heck does he want to go back? The only two things I can think of that'll make him do something like that is being a Zone Cop or performing in the underground again." 

Sonia sighed. " The second option." She stands from the couch, beginning to pace back and fourth. " He believes that if he goes back and tries again with his drumming career then he'll go far in the music biz. But look at us! You're a cop, I'm a pianist and he's a drummer. With all our income together we are barely surviving." 

Sonic rubs the back of his neck. The reason he quit being the lead guitarist and singer was because he needed to support his family. Music alone wasn't going to bring Sonia and Manic food on the table every night or shelter them. " I know. Sonia, I'll talk to Manic about this, but you two are adults now, it's your life and choices that define you. I don't like the idea of him going back either but..." he stands from his seat, " If he believes that starting all over will be the benefit of us then I will let him do what he wants. Even if I think that's stupid." He made a uncomfortable expression on his face- Sonia couldn't help but laugh.

" You're right...like usual. Okay, I'm going to do my own thing! But pleaase, seriously talk to Manic when he swings by- he never listens to me so maybe he'll listen to you?." 

" I will, don't worry Sonia." Reaching out, Sonic gives her a brotherly hug. 

" Guh! Ow!."

" Whoops! Haha! Sorry Sonia." A rather hard, brotherly hug. Letting go of her he watched his little sister leave his apartment. _Kids grow up so fast._ The moment the door closed Sonic stretched out his arms, yawning loudly. " Man, what a day." He said aloud, bending down and stretching his back, feeling his spines move around a tad bit. Loosening his tie he walked over to the radio, switching the channel to something more upbeat. 

 _So Manic wants to go back to the Mobius Zone, huh? That wouldn't be smart but whatever he decides is up to him._ Sonic thought.  _But I can see him as a Zone Cop, kicking ass in his own unique style._ Unknowingly, Sonic smiled to himself, hands in on is pockets as his body slightly swung to the rhythmic beat. Making his way back to the kitchen, he continued to make his delectable chili dogs till they were ready. 

Ring! Ring! Ring-

" Sonic here, who's this?." 

No immediate respond. 

" Hello?." He answered again. 

" H- hello? Sonic? It's me, Elise." In that moment he felt his heart drop to the pits of his stomach. He gulped, " Elise? How did you get my number?."  _Why are you even here? Aren't you suppose to be in Soleanna? Ruling your country?_

" Ah! Uhm..." she tried to find words within her timid voice, " This person told me."

" A...person? What did they look like?." Puzzled beyond all logic. 

" He- he had really dark fur, red stripes and was grumpy. I met him on my way to one of those big, pretty theaters I hear so much about over the radio." She dreamily sighed. Elise came from a country where even a radio was within the lap of luxury; only for the rich amd powerful. So she must be visiting but why specifically doesn't really matter to Sonic. What mattered was why Shadow with Elise in the first place. 

" Really? Well thanks for the description princess, I-"

" Elise! Call me by my name, Sonic." She said, more like pleaded. 

He paused, silently taking a breath. " Elise." 

There was silence between the two, a silence that he wants to end but is unsure how to. Elise, despite her appearance is delicate and frail like a young girl. Sheltered from the world and living in a far away country where technology has barely touched it. What they both had back then didn't mean anything; they were young and didn't know any better.

" Do you still play music? You and your brother and sister?." She asked, her voice closer to the phone than it was before.

Sonic sets the hotdog down in between the bun. " I'm not the star you used to know, but I can still sing and play my guitar. Sonia and Manic still play their tunes, but it's honestly been rough for us, Elise." I admitted. " Why you ask?." 

" I was...hoping that you'll play a song out here in one of the big theaters. It's my birthday so I-... I want to hear you sing all sorts of wonderful songs during my short time here." 

 _Honestly I don't know if I am still good as I used to be. It's been such a long time._ " I don't know, Elise. The band itself is nonexistent and I'm a cop now. People to save, lives to protect, things of the sort." 

Sonic can just feel her heart break. " I see...okay. But can I request something?." 

" Yeah? What is it?." 

" Will you be at the hot air balloon festival this weekend? I heard so much rumors and stories about them...it sounds magical. You'll go too, right?." Egear Eyes to know the answer.

Sonic thought about his plans for this weekend, what he'll do. " Sure, I'll be there." He said, slightly smiling over the phone. The princess nearly squealed from excitement knowing that her past boyfriend will be at the social event.

" Thank you Sonic! Thank you so much! I'll be in a red booth, wearing a light yellow dress! I'll see you there!."

" I'll see you there. And Elise? Happy birthday." Sonic said before hanging up the phone.  _Man, glad that's over. Now, time for some grub._ Chili dogs is one of Sonic's favorite food, without them, he'll starve. His father would feed him chili dogs back in the Mobius Zone when they were running short on food- they were cheap but oh so good. So good in fact that his father would have to hide the ingredients so Sonic wouldn't eat all of it and get fat, those were the days. Now as a adult he can eat as many chili dogs as he wants without being held back by financial struggles. 

Later...

The blue hedgehog was in his room, playing a random tune in his guitar, deciding that maybe...being a part time musician will help pay the bills more? A wistful idea. With the big can of chili gone, hot dogs gone and only bread left, Sonic decided to stop eating for tonight and take a load off, because why not? The captain told him and Shadow to relax- basically giving tjem their days off, and the Eggman case is still cold as a popsicle, so why not chill for the short time he has? His room was a utter mess. Boxes upon boxes stacked one above another, labeled 'clothes' or other possessions he has within. The floor was littered with paper, unimportant to Sonic. Empty plates, cups and overall dishes were scattered here and there- he keeps forgetting to put them back in to the kitchen.

Sonic was a messy hedgehog, but he has his reasons. Being busy with his new job, taking care of his siblings and a few loose ends regarding him living in a largely populated human area; it isn't his fault that he has a hard time remembering the little things like cleaning his room. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the blue detective hums, making up a song amd beat for his fingers to play along.

Ring! Ring!

_Ugh...now what? Can't a guy be alone in peace?_

Setting his guitar down against his nightstand, Sonic took the phone. " Sonic here."

" It's me." Heavy breathing came into the phone.

" Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog?." Sonic said his partner's full name in shock.

" Yes? Who else would it be? You fucking idiot." He growled in annoyance. " Look, I'm calling-"

" Yeah, yeah. You're calling because you're pulling my leg. You want to continue to rub crap all over my face and tell me how weak I really am. Well Shads, you got me. Feel better now? Feel like you-"

" Are you still seriously upset about that shit? I'm not calling you to be a dick. I-." Shadow coughed, " I'm calling about the case." 

" Ivo's case? Well tough luck pal, I've got nothing." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. " But aside from that, why'd did you give Elise my number? I don't want to be involved with her anymore." Shadow was quiet. " Shads?." 

" I gave her your number so you can clear things up with her. You can't just forget that you two had a past and bury it. You have to come into terms that you both had interest in each other and it didn't work out." Shadow coughed again. Was he Okay? Sonic was starting to get concerned. 

"...Guess you're right. But about this morning." Sonic gripped the phone harder.

" I shouldn't of done that to you. Or say such things, I didn't control myself when you told me your feelings." Shadow admitted, truly feeling sorry. " But when you said that...I felt myself open up. I felt like something 'else' within me just came out and took over my rational and logical thoughts. I'm sorry, Sonic."

" Shadow..." Sonic bit his lower lip.  _If Shadow lost his cool just because I told him what I wanted then what'll happen if I told him that I want him to be in my life? His rough but tender holds that only he can pull off? His dark atmosphere, his demanding presence- the only hedgehog that I take seriously..._

" You've gotten to me. I don't know how the hell you did it, but you got me." 

" What?." 

" And I hate you for it. I let my guard down, assuming that you'd be nothing but a nuisance; I was wrong. Like the worm you are, you crawled and squirmed into my heart and made me lose control." A loud 'bang' is heard in the background- is Shadow alright? Where was he? Is he sober?

" Shads, listen to me. Tell me where you're at bud, I'll pick you up and take you home." 

" No, I'm fine. I don't need your help."

That caused Sonic to flinch, it was like a jab in his heart. 

" I called Skipper, telling him and the rest of central to come down to Argon and Pacific Coast, I found something interesting down here." Shadow breathed into the phone. 

 _Something interesting? That sounds more suspicious than it should._ " I'll be down There! Whatever you do, don't move! Shadow? SHADOW?!." 

He quietly chuckled into the phone. " Don't get all rileds up because of me, kid. I'll be fine..."

After that, no other response came from Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shadow hates sonic, but because he became weak towards the other. that blue idiot somehow made him feel things he never had with amy

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about the sonic cast in the 50's, shadow being the main character on here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
